


Nocturno

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fairy Tale Retellings, Heavy Angst, I just like to torture my characters, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Physical Abuse, They all have happy endings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: Colección de retellings de cuentos clásicos en el potterverso.Capítulo 1: La bella durmiente (Draco Malfoy / Theodore Nott).Capítulo 2: Blancanieves (Theodore Nott / Harry Potter).Capítulo 3: La cenicienta (Sirius Black / Remus Lupin).
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Athos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habían estado predestinados a grandes cosas, hasta que lo habían marcado, desde allí, todo se había vuelto una pesadilla de la que no sabían cómo despertar (Adaptación de La bella durmiente del bosque).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Draco M. / Theodore N. (AU donde Voldemort gana la guerra).

**Athos**

_«All of the books and all in a boat and_

_nowhere to run, God, this is out of control._

_You wait for something to undo these feelings,_

_waiting and waiting but it's out of control»_

_Moaning Lisa Smile, Wolf Alice_

* * *

1980.

—¿Pretendías ocultarme que ibas a tener un hijo, Lucius?

—N-no, mi Lord, sólo no sabía que fuera información tan… importante.

—No fue omisión, Lucius. Me lo ocultaste. ¿Te lo pidió Narcissa?

—…

—Bueno, ya no importa, Lucius. No es tan importante. De todos modos, tú hijo será una muy buena adición a los mortífagos. Cuando llegué el momento.

—…

—Será un honor, Lucius. Haremos más grande nuestro ejército.

—Sí, mi Lord.

Narcissa lo había escuchado todo desde su habitación. Hasta sentía que las contracciones se habían detenido. La sanadora le dijo algo, pero apenas si la escuchó. Cuando Lucius entró, se volvió hacia él, le hizo una seña de que se acercara.

—Mi hijo… —Volvieron las contracciones. Draco estaba en camino—. Mi hijo… —repitió mientras el sudor perlaba su frente— no será… para… —respiró y luego apretó los dientes— el Señor Tenebroso, Lucius. Júralo. —Extendió una mano que él le agarró y ella apretó prácticamente con toda su fuerza—. ¡Júralo!

—Lo juro.

Fuera se oyó un grito, producto de las contracciones.

Draco Malfoy estaba en camino.

* * *

1996.

Estaba aterrado. Lo estaban obligando a hacer eso. Lo estaban convenciendo de que era un honor. Reprimió un escalofrío para no pensar en su madre, que lo veía desde el fondo de la habitación, derrotada, con la cabeza gacha. Le había suplicado que no lo hiciera, le había ofrecido hacerlo huir, desaparecer, con tal de que no recibiera la marca. Pero no tenía otra salida. Parecía como si su vida entera hubiera estado destinada a llegar a ese momento, en el que Lord Voldemort le estaba devolviendo la mirada y él estaba intentando no parecer asustado aunque se estaba cagando de miedo.

—Draco Malfoy… —la voz siseante de Lord Voldemort lo horrorizaba—. Acércate.

Obligó a sus pies a hacerle caso a lo que le decía. Se acercó. Paso a paso. Y una vez que estuvo enfrente de él, Lord Voldemort tomó su varita.

—Mi lord… —musitó Draco. Su voz salió más débil de lo que esperaba.

—Es un honor, ¿sabes? —le dijo Lord Voldemort—. Unirte a los mortífagos. Sólo queda una prueba más. Muéstrame tus más profundos secretos. —Lord Voldemort alzó la varita. No pronunció el hechizo. Draco no intentó defenderse. Lo sintió entrar en su mente y lo dejó entrar.

No tenía otra alternativa.

* * *

_ 1991 _ _._

_—Sé qué seremos Slytherin, los dos. —Draco ondea una carta frente a un chico pálido de cabello castaño oscuro, con los ojos un poco hundidos y rostro cansado—. Es la mejor casa de todas._

_El otro asiente. Está muy callado y Draco frunce el ceño._

_»¿Ha pasado otra vez?_

_El chico asiente._

_»Theodore, tienes que decirle a alguien que…_

_Theodore baja la cabeza. Draco se acerca. Pasa torpemente un brazo por su espalda en un intento de abrazarlo, pero el gesto le sale torpe._

_»Déjame ver —pide._

_Theodore Nott se da la vuelta y alza la camisa que trae. Las marcas están en toda su espalda._

* * *

_1992_.

_—Había una vez un rey. Se llamaba Arturo. —Theodore es el que habla mientras Draco está sumido en un libro—. ¿Has leído sobre…?_

_—Era muggle, no me interesa. —Draco hace un gesto de desdén, pero a pesar de todo, Theodore no deja de intentar captar su atención._

_—Sabía sobre los magos. Merlín… bueno, Merlín fue su mano derecha —comenta Theodore—. Y Morgana era su media hermana. El caso es que tenía una mesa redonda de caballeros._

_Draco parece un poco más interesado, pero intenta no hacerlo ver._

_»A veces… a veces se traicionaban —musitó Theodore—, pero en general eran muy leales. Siempre leales._

* * *

_1993_.

_—¿Ya elegiste que estudiarás el año que viene? —pregunta Draco—. Ignoré Adivinación, pero creo que iré a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Aritmancia se ve interesante, podríamos tomarla juntos…_

_Theodore hace un gesto, tiene un libro en las manos._

_»¿Qué lees?_

_—Los Tres Mosqueteros._

_Draco hace un mohín._

_—Es muggle, ¿por qué lees cosas muggle?_

_—Es interesante._

* * *

_1993_.

_—Cuéntame más sobre los Tres Mosqueteros, todas tus cartas en el verano hablaban sobre ese maldito libro —se quejó Draco. Se sienta al borde de la cama de Theodore y Theodore se incorpora._

_—Athos, que estaba atormentado… Porthos, recuerdo que le gustaba comer y pelearse con la guardia del cardenal…_

_—Como Vincent y Gregory._

_Theodore sonríe. _

_—Sí, algo así. Aramis, era el más guapo y el más listo. Hay otro, pero no es un mosquetero en realidad. D'Artagnan, forastero, nuevo…_

_—Como Zabini._

_Theodore sonríe._

_—Sí, algo así._

_—Entonces Aramis es para mí. Listo y guapo. —Draco parece muy conforme con su elección._

_—Athos soy yo._

* * *

_1994_.

_—Volvió a pasar, ¿no? —Parece enojado, pero aun así intenta controlarse—. Volvió a dejarte la espalda hecha un desastre, llena de marcas. Por eso me evitas y no quieres que te pregunte nada y desaparecer de la sala común en cuanto aparezco y…_

_—Draco, no._

_Es casi una súplica._

_—Theodore, podrías decirle a mi madre. O a la madre de Blaise. Seguro que te ayudarían. Podríamos invitarte a pasar el verano o navidad o lo que quieras, si con eso lo evitas. Joder._

_Theodore baja la mirada._

_—Draco…_

_—Sé que volvió a pasar. Lo tienes escrito en todo tu rostro._

_Theodore Nott se rinde y deja caer la cabeza. Pone el libro a un lado y se empieza a quitar la corbata. Están solos en los dormitorios de chicos de cuarto, pero aun así mira a la puerta de manera ansiosa, temiendo que alguien entre. Una vez que la corbata verde y plata está en el suelo, empieza a desabotonarse la camisa y se deja la espalda al descubierto._

_Draco se queda sin palabras. Le pasa el brazo por el torso, en un abrazo torpe, porque los abrazos de Draco siempre son torpes._

_—Lo siento —murmura. _

_Theodore Nott se queda mirando al vacío. Nunca llora._

* * *

1996.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha. Había muchas cosas en su mente. Había demasiadas. Había miles de recuerdos de Pansy gritándole a alguien, intentando mantener a su grupo unido. De Crabbe y Goyle peléandose o haciendo bromas estúpidas. De Zabini jurando que podía ligarse a McGonagall o a Sprout. ¿Por qué Theodore?

Alzó la vista y vió a Lord Voldemort mirándolo. Había cierto brillo en sus ojos, como curiosidad.

—Me parece que has pasado la prueba, Draco Malfoy —le dijo. Levantó su varita—. Sólo falta algo más. Y sólo un pinchazo es necesario, realmente.

Draco levantó el brazo por inercia. Lord Voldemort lo aferró y lo jaló.

»Sólo un pinchazo, Draco Malfoy. —Acercó la varita y le picó la piel hasta casi sacarle sangre—. _Morsmondre_.

Draco gritó. No pudo contener el grito. Hizo la cabeza hacia atrás. En su agonía, le pareció oír la voz de Lord Voldemort.

»Lo ves, ¿Narcissa? Te dije que tarde o temprano llegaría hasta él. Que tarde o temprano sería mío.

Draco gritó mientras sentía como le quemaban la piel y a su mente regresaba un recuerdo que había olvidado.

«Lo siento, Athos».

* * *

_1996_.

_—No lo hagas._

_Es una súplica. _

_»Por favor._

_Ni siquiera puede mirarlo a los ojos._

_»No lo hagas, Draco…_

_—No tengo opción —se oye decirlo y sabe que ha traicionado todas las cosas en las que Theodore Nott cree. Es la única traición que probablemente no va a perdonarle nunca._

_—Draco…, te volverá, te volverá algo que no quieres. Harás cosas que no querrás. —Theodore busca su mirada, pero Draco la evita—. No serás tú. Es una pesadilla y quizá nunca despiertes. Quizá…_

_—No tengo opción, Theodore. _

_Su voz suena dura. _

_Se da la vuelta. Lo deja allí parado, sin hacerle caso._

_—¡Draco!_

_Es un grito de súplica. Pero Draco lo ignora. Si salvar a su padre significa meterse en la pesadilla, que así sea. No importa que nunca despierte._

* * *

2003.

—Cuéntame la historia, la que me contabas antes, mamá.

Narcissa Malfoy miró por la ventana. Suspiró. Hacía años que sólo miraba por su ventana, esperando que algo pasara. La guerra los había acabado, pero de alguna manera habían salido vivos. Tan vivos como se podía. Draco había acabado entregando toda su humanidad, pero de algún modo, se había acostumbrado. Vivía en letargo, intentando ignorar la mayor parte de las cosas que ocurrían a su alrededor. Lo que ocurría en Hogwarts, el colegio al que todos los niños tenían ya miedo de ir, lo que ocurría en su propia casa, en los campos de Wiltshire, los muertos, los prisioneros. Ya no le quedaban amigos. Algunos habían muerto, otros habían sido traicionados, otros habían traicionado. Él sólo se concentraba en seguir vivo.

—Érase una vez un mago —empezó Narcissa— que nació en una familia noble. Habían sido magos y brujas por generaciones, tenían conocimientos ancestrales. Sin embargo, su nacimiento ocurrió en el más profundo secreto. Una guerra se gestaba en el reino y la gente moría. Así que nació en total secreto.

Draco sospechaba que, no como cuando era niño, la historia era más real de lo que pensaba. Siempre lo había sospechado. Narcissa se la contaba siempre. A veces en vez de mago era un príncipe, a veces una bruja, a veces un hada. No importaba.

»Pero uno de los generales de la guerra descubrió su nacimiento y lo consideró un elegido. Cuando fuera mayor, se uniría a él, le dijo a los padres, y llevaría su mensaje por todo el mundo. Pero la guerra es cruel, fría. El joven mago no estaba hecho para la guerra. Así que lo escondieron. Se crío entre otros hijos de la guerra, escondido a simple vista y sus padres creyeron que el general nunca volvería a reclamarlo como suyo.

»Pero volvió.

Narcissa Malfoy siempre se detenía en ese mundo. Nunca contaba más detalles del cuento, pero Draco siempre sabía lo que seguía.

»Desde entonces, el general lo mantiene en un sueño en vida. Le pertenece. Lleva su mensaje alrededor del mundo, sí, pero la guerra es cruel. Dicen que… —Narcissa hizo una pausa y lo miró directamente— en algún momento debe despertar y recuperar su destino.

Y se detuvo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era un joven al que Draco no conocía. Estaba acostumbrado a verlos en su propia casa, escalando para ganar favores entre los mortífagos y conseguir una marca o una vida mejor.

—Señor Malfoy —dijo el joven.

—¿Sí?

—El señor tenebroso quiere… quiere verlo —dijo el joven.

Draco asintió y esperó a que saliera para volverse de nuevo hacia su madre.

—Nunca me contaste como terminaba la historia —dijo él.

La vista se Narcissa volvió a irse hacia la ventana.

—Todavía no lo sé —dijo ella.

* * *

2003.

—Tienes la peor espalda del mundo, no entiendo por qué tienes todas esas cicatrices, joder, Theodore, la magia las cura tan fácil… —musitó Pansy, poniéndole una clase de crema que había hecho para las heridas—. Pero ya son viejas y… —sacudió la cabeza—, no sé. Sé que son de antes de la guerra. Y sé que no debo preguntar

—Bien —repuso Theodore.

Pansy no dijo nada más. Acabó de ponerle la pomada en la herida abierta y después le pasó la camisa para que se la pusiera. Se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta la cocina del pequeño departamento donde vivían. Algo estaba en el fuego y ella lo removió hasta que Theodore se puso en pie y fue a sacar los platos para ponerlos en la mesa.

—Si te sigues metiendo en problemas —dijo Pansy— van a encontrarte. Has tenido mucha suerte. Pero sabes que figuras en sus listas como desertor, Theodore.

—Yo nunca me tatúe una maldita calavera con una serpiente —dijo Theodore—, no debería.

—Pero lo estás.

—Se estaban metiendo con un niño, no podía hacer la vista gorda —le dijo Theodore—. Trece años tendría, joder. Y sus padres eran magos. Así que no tenían demasiadas excusas como para meterse con él.

Pansy asintió.

—De todos modos, ten cuidado, por favor.

Habían tenido malos años, cuando antes habían estado acostumbrados a ser reyes. Tras la guerra, todo se había torcido. Harry Potter había muerto y Pansy al principio había suspirado con alivio —al contrario de Theodore, que había visto venir la tormenta y se había largado de su casa antes de que su padre lo llevara arrastrando hasta los pies del Señor Tenebroso—, pero después había descubierto que el mundo erigido por Lord Voldemort tampoco era el mundo en el que quería vivir. Todo era muy gris, para empezar, y Pansy Parkinson siempre había sido lo contrario a gris.

Después, los demás habían empezado a morir o a desaparecer. A Vincent lo había seguido Gregory, asesinado en una redada de la orden. No se sabía si lo había matado el fuego amigo o enemigo. Después, habían lanzado a Blaise Zabini a Azkaban acusado de traición, probablemente falsamente. Pansy había rogado que lo dejaran visitarlo, había llorado en los juzgados y les había enseñado el anillo de compromiso y les había jurado que Blaise nunca traicionaría a nadie, que Blaise era más listo que para ponerse de parte de la resistencia. Pero no había funcionado y Blaise llevaba ya dos años pudriéndose en Azkaban rodeado de dementores.

Después se había muerto Astoria. Lo habían tachado de accidente, de fuego cruzado. Pero Pansy había estado con ella el día de su muerte, había estado en los ataques.

«Fueron de los nuestros, Theodore», había dicho, «fueron de los nuestros». Theodore la había abrazado y le había dicho que los que Pansy consideraba «suyos» nunca habían sido los suyos. Después de lo de Zabini, Pansy había caído en desgracia. Theodore se había mantenido oculto todos aquellos años, pero esos días apenas si sobrevivían. Vivían en un departamento horrible en el callejón Knockturn y Pansy conseguía trabajos temporales que no le duraban nada cuando se descubría que había estado prometida a alguien considerado traidor. Nadie quería relacionarse con ella.

—Daphne se fue —musitó Pansy—, consiguió que la sacaran del país.

—Ah —musitó Theodore.

Qué bueno por ella, al menos no había caído víctima del fuego cruzado. Estaban viviendo una pesadilla de la que no conseguían despertar.

—Ten más cuidado, Theodore —suplicó Pansy.

Él asintió. Iba a responder, pero dos golpes en la puerta, contundentes, los hicieron congelarse.

—¡INSPECCIÓN, ABRAN LA PUERTA!

Pansy tiró el plato que acababa de servir.

—¡_Bombarda_! —oyeron desde afuera y la puerta voló en mil pedazos. Theodore supo que ya no tenía tiempo de ocultarse y sólo aferró su varita. Cuando vio quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, se le fue todo el color de la cara.

Le estaba pasando su vida enfrente de sus ojos.

Era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

_1996_.

_—Theodore, sabes que tenía que hacerlo._

_—…_

_Theodore no contesta. No quiere. Lo siente como una traición. Puede que concuerde con ideas puristas, porque no conoce otras, pero no concuerda con los mortífagos y su guerra. Conoce lo suficientemente bien a su padre como para tenerle miedo._

_—Theodore…_

_Aun así ve la súplica en los ojos de Draco, la desesperación. Quiere decirle que lo entiende, pero que odia lo que ha hecho. Que cada vez que piensa en la marca que debe tener en el antebrazo, piensa en la de su padre y en el gesto que hace al arremangarse las mangas y agarrar la varita._

_—Nunca te había pedido nada. Nunca. Siempre habías tenido mi lealtad. Porque no le contabas a nadie de mi vida. De… de mi padre. Porque no preguntabas nada que no tuvieras que preguntas y me aceptabas. Siempre._

_Hay una pausa y es demasiado larga. Theodore apenas si la soporta._

_»Me traicionaste, Draco._

_—Theodore, lo siento._

_—Y siempre tuviste mi lealtad. Carajo, la hubieras tenido siempre._

* * *

2003.

Theodore pudo ver como Draco se quedó congelado cuando lo vio, cuando lo reconoció. Le tembló la mano de la varita un momento y Theodore pensó que aquella era su oportunidad para arrebatársela, para desarmarlo. Pero no lo atacó y Draco tampoco lo atacó a él. Pansy se había quedado con los restos del plato en los pies, de la comida que ya había servido, también congelada.

—Los denunciaron —dijo Draco, lentamente—. Uno de los vecinos. Que creía que… aquí se alojaba un desertor.

—No se equivocó, ¿no? —respondió Theodore—. Aquí estoy. —Extendió los brazos, mostrándose.

—Theodore…

La voz de Draco era lenta, como si estuviera pensado qué decir exactamente en ese momento. Theodore podía verlo debatiéndose sobre qué hacer en ese momento. Pansy dio un paso.

—Draco, por favor…

Hacía años que no lo veían. Sabían en lo que se había convertido después de la guerra, después de que habían matado a su padre. Nadie sabía cómo había ocurrido. Los hechos decían que había ocurrido en una redada, pero todo el mundo creía que a Lucius Malfoy lo habían matado a traición los de su propio bando. Aun así, Draco se había tomado venganza —o lo habían obligado a tomarse venganza— y había empezado a escalar hasta encontrarse muy cerca de ser la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso. Había limpiado, tanto como había podido, el nombre de los Malfoy. Su reputación. Pero Theodore había sentido que no lo conocía.

Entonces Draco miró a Pansy. Y luego a Theodore. Parecía estar calculando que hacer.

—Puedo decirle a tu padre que te encontré —dijo, finalmente, dirigiéndose a Theodore—. Lleva años preguntándose en qué cloaca te metiste. Puedo decirle que acabé contigo. Probárselo. Soy lo bastante bueno como para fabricárselo. Puedo librarte de él. —Hizo un gesto extraño que Theodore no supo interpretar—. Y luego ustedes dos desaparecen.

Theodore tuvo el impulso de decir que sí en el momento, de aceptar la ayuda que Draco le ofrecía. Pero apretó los dientes y empuñó la varita.

—¿Por qué lo harías, Malfoy? —Usó su apellido deliberadamente—. Elegiste su lado, ¿no? Elegiste que…

—¡No elegí nada!

—¡Elegiste el lado que tanto defendió mi padre durante años! ¡Elegiste sus jodidos principios! ¡Elegiste… elegiste volverte la clase de hombre que es él! —Había querido gritárselo desde la primera vez que le había visto la marca, pero nunca había podido.

—¡Theodore! —gritó Pansy.

—¡Esto es entre él y yo, Pansy! —espetó él.

Si era su ruina, que lo fuera. Pero él no iba a caer sin llevárselo por delante, sin decirle todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta, sin que le explotara toda la rabia que había guardado durante años y que había acumulado cada que oía de él y de las atrocidades qué había hecho.

—Huye —le pidió Draco—. Lárgate. Aléjate de clase de hombres que somos yo y tu padre. —Su voz era fría como el hielo—. Le diré que acabé contigo.

Theodore bajó la varita, aceptando la tregua.

—Gracias —musitó Pansy.

—Antes hubiera matado por ti, joder —dijo Theodore—. Quizá, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… —Se encogió de hombros. Se había sentido demasiado traicionado por la marca, por cómo Draco había elegido sus lealtades—. Ahora ni siquiera pareces tú.

* * *

_1989_.

_La primera vez que los ve, no sabe lo que son. Las marcas de la espalda de Theodore. Es sólo un accidente, mientras Lucius está intentando enseñarles a volar —pero no tiene ninguna clase de maestría con la escoba._

_El viento le levanta la camisa a Theodore._

_Se apresura a cubrirse la espalda y Draco lo ve enrojecerse._

_—No es nada._

* * *

_1996_.

_—No pude traer la copia de ese estúpido libro que querías leer._

_Afuera caen los copos de nieve. Theodore se sienta al borde de la cama de Draco, es el primer día después de volver de vacaciones de navidad, nadie más se ha despertado en el dormitorio._

_—Ah, qué pena —musita Draco—, de verdad quería leerlo. Me harté de que me contaras tú sobre las borracheras de Athos y las conquistas de Aramis y…_

_Theodore sonríe._

_—Después conseguiré otra copia._

_—¿Otra? —Draco frunce el ceño._

_—Mi padre encontró la mía —responde Theodore escuetamente._

_—Oh._

_Draco se incorpora._

_—Puedes seguir contándome si d'Artagnan alguna vez encontró a Constance Bonacieux. O puedes conseguir otro libro —sugiere— y obsesionarte con él._

_Le pasa una mano por la espalda y ve como Theodore se muerde el labio y reprime un quejido. De inmediato adivina lo que pasó en las vacaciones de navidad._

_»Theodore…_

_—Quemó todos los libros que encontró. —Sonríe de medio lado, intentando parecer más valiente de lo que es, pero en realidad nunca ha sido valiente—. Dijo que no había criado a un adorador de los muggles inútil y… —se muerde el labio hasta que casi se saca sangre. Usualmente no le cuenta a Draco de eso. Nunca—. Mi padre te manda saludos._

_—Ya._

_Es Draco quien le desabotona el pijama para ver el trabajo que hizo el Gabriel Nott en la espalda de Theodore. Es peor que las últimas veces,_

_—Nunca deja marcas visibles —dice Theodore—. No fuera de la espalda o el pecho o…_

_Parece a punto de quebrarse, algo que Draco nunca ha visto._

_—Cuéntame de los Tres Mosqueteros —le pide, muy rápido— o del Rey Arturo y su mesa redonda o de esos cuentos estúpidos que siempre estabas leyendo o…_

_Theodore medio sonríe._

_—De hecho, el libro de los Tres Mosqueteros tiene una segunda parte… —empieza._

* * *

2003.

Nunca le había gustado Gabriel Nott. Sabía demasiadas cosas que los demás no como para que le gustara. Además, estaba obsesionado con la sangre pura, la causa de Lord Voldemort y era un sádico de mierda, según Draco. Pero cuando su padre había muerto, había comprendido que el próximo podía ser él, que todos lo odiaban, y había escalado en aquella jerarquía de mierda tanto como había podido hasta quedar lo más cerca posible a Lord Voldemort. Que era, prácticamente, a centímetros de Gabriel Nott.

—Así que mi hijo está muerto, señor Malfoy —dijo.

—Sí, señor.

—Y lo mató usted en un enfrentamiento… —Hizo una mueca rara como si lo le creyera.

—Pretendía traerlo de vuelta con vida, como a todos los demás desertores —siguió Draco. Se había vuelto un muy buen actor si la situación lo requería—. Pero hubo un enfrentamiento y él murió y la persona que lo ocultaba…

—Pansy Parkinson, dicen las fuentes.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Huyó?

—Sí.

Gabriel Nott asintió. Parecía haber comprado, aunque fuera superficialmente, la historia. A Draco le daba escalofríos sólo verlo. Pero no pasaba demasiado tiempo en la Mansión Malfoy, sino que solía estar recluido todo el tiempo en una mansión al sur de Inglaterra que Draco no conocía demasiado bien —y que tampoco tenía interés en conocer.

—Se lo merecía —dijo finalmente—. Se merecía morir.

Draco tragó saliva, intentando no delatarse a sí mismo.

—Sí, señor —respondió mecánicamente.

Gabriel Nott hizo un gesto, diciéndole que ya podía irse.

* * *

2003.

—_Es un error depositarte tu confianza _—dijo Nagini, enroscándose en sus hombros—. _Ya sé que no tienes demasiados completamente leales, la mitad son una bola de oportunistas desagradecidos, pero… El chico Malfoy…_

—_Pasó la prueba que querías ponerle._

—_Estuve deseando ponérsela desde el día en que vimos sus recuerdos _—respondió Nagini—. _Era demasiado riesgo no saber si en algún momento te traicionaría o no por ese chico, Nott._

—_Todos tienen motivos para traicionarme._

—_Yo no _—respondió ella—._ Sería estúpido, ¿no? Traicionar al único con el que puedo hablar. _—Hizo una pausa y siguió enroscándose—. _Pero Malfoy… no estoy tan convencida. Su historia era demasiado perfecta._

—_¿Crees que mintió?_

—_El tiempo dirá. Por lo pronto, Theodore Nott está muerto y ya no tienes que preocuparte por él._

* * *

2004.

Habían hecho lo que había dicho Draco que hicieran. Habían conseguido nuevas varitas y nuevas identidades. La mayoría de los días eran un matrimonio que tenía una tienda en Hogsmeade de artefactos mágicos curiosos. Theodore usaba lentes de pasta gruesa y Pansy se había teñido el pelo de rubio, la magia ayudaba para lo demás. Intentaban vivir una vida tranquila, ignorar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No eran héroes ni querían serlo, como los de la Orden del Fénix, que se morían como moscas. Sólo querían estar alejados de todo, de la guerra. Theodore sabía que vivían en el ojo del huracán, pero vivían.

Cuando subió de cerrar la tienda, Pansy estaba haciendo la cena. Era mejor que él cocinando, así que todos los días se subía un poco más temprano para encargarse de que ambos tuvieran comida para alimentarse y él se encargaba de cerrar y limpiar. Estaban acostumbrados a la rutina, a que les dijeran señor y señora Bonacieux, a ser invisibles.

Theodore fue a poner la mesa y después agarró uno de los libros del librero. Se había cuidado muy bien de hacer parecer que las novelas muggles que tenía guardadas parecieran libros mágicos. Había conseguido una colección respetable con los años, siempre en el mercado negro, porque aquellos productos eran muy mal vistos. Los tres mosqueteros, de Alexandre Dumas, era su libro predilecto de aquellos. Le había costado demasiado conseguirlo. Por lo demás, tenía lo que podía encontrar. Cuentos clásicos, cantares —el de Roldán e Isolda le gustaba por lo trágico—, Romeo y Julieta —la historia de dos adolescentes idiotas—, Persuasión —que Pansy había acabado leyendo después de preguntarle de qué demonios se trataba— y, por supuesto, las leyendas del rey Arturo.

Abrió el libro por una página cualquiera. Iba a empezar a leer cuando cayó una fotografía en su regazo. Una fotografía que llevaba, al menos, guardada allí casi diez años. Draco y él sólo tenían catorce y estaban vestidos con túnicas de gala. La había tomado Gregory o Vincent poco antes de baile de navidad de aquel año mientras Blaise se burlaba de sus poses. Se quedó viéndola, ignorando el libro, hasta que Pansy llegó a la mesa con los platos servidos.

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó Pansy, estirando la cabeza para ver la fotografía. Theodore se la mostró sin ninguna palabra.

Los dos recordaban perfectamente aquella noche. Draco había invitado a Pansy al baile porque había encontrado a Pansy llorando, jurando que nadie querría invitarla. Así que la había invitado él. Theodore había acabado yendo con Daphne Greengrass porque ella lo había invitado a él. Se habían tomado la foto antes de bajar a encontrar a sus citas, se veía que estaban en el dormitorio de cuarto de Slytherin.

»Que guapo —musitó Pansy—. Que guapos —añadió, un momento después.

Theodore volvió a poner la fotografía en el libro y lo cerró. Por un momento deseó no haberlo abierto. No ver a Draco de catorce años allí, sonriendo a la cámara. Ya pensaba demasiado en él como para seguir viéndolo como un recordatorio de todo lo que se había roto entre ellos. Habría sido tan fácil, solía pensar, haber aceptado simplemente las elecciones de Draco, sus prioridades, haber intentado entenderlo cuando le dijo que no tenía otra opción y por primera vez en su vida pareció derrotado y desesperado. Habría sido tan fácil seguirlo.

Siempre lo había seguido y había estado convencido de que lo seguiría hasta la muerte. Draco se había ganado su lealtad la primera vez que lo había visto y le había prestado una escoba de juguete y había intentado que jugara con él —aunque fuera un niño petulante y presumido y mimado y Theodore fuera todo lo contrario.

Theodore se quedó viendo el plato de Pansy.

—Te quedó rico.

Pansy asintió y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Lo extrañas? —preguntó—. Antes de sexto, recuerdo que estaban pegados prácticamente por la cadera.

Theodore hundió la vista en el plato, sin saber qué responder. Tomó un par de cucharadas del caldo que Pansy le había puesto enfrente, sólo para evadir la pregunta por más tiempo.

—Era mi vida entera —respondió, finalmente.

Era la primera vez que lo admitía ante otra persona. Oyó a Pansy suspirar al oír la respuesta. También ella empezó a comer, quizá porque se quedó sin saber qué decir.

»Lo hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo —siguió Theodore, sorprendido por lo fácil que salían las palabras después de la primera oración—. Quizá, si no hubiera sido por mi padre, me hubiera unido al estúpido Señor Tenebroso en su guerra de mierda, sólo por seguirlo. Pero… —Dejó morir el «pero» en sus labios, ya sin agregar nada más. No quería decirle más a Pansy.

Ella extendió una mano y la colocó sobre la de Theodore.

—¿Nunca pensaste en salvarlo de sí mismo?

Theodore alzó la vista y le sonrió de medio lado, con una expresión triste.

—No soy esa clase de héroe —dijo—; Theodore Nott, desastre andante. No voy a salvar a nadie.

* * *

2004.

Estaban en medio de una reunión cuando entró un carroñero con información importante, según dijo. Aquello era extremadamente inusual, pensó Draco. Los carroñeros jamás se acercaban a Lord Voldemort, ni siquiera a la casa. Frunció el ceño, sentado a la derecha de Gabriel Nott, que estaba a la derecha de Voldemort. Enfrente de Nott estaba Dolohov, que parecía aburrísimo por aquella reunión y estaba mirando las musarañas del techo mientras los Lestrange, al lado de él y enfrente de Draco, platicaban entre ellos. Draco era el más joven en aquella mitad de la mesa y, de alguna manera, destacaba. El cabello platino que le caía por el cuello y las facciones delicadas destacaban de los demás, que eran todos de facciones toscas y cabello oscuro y descuidado.

Draco tamborileó con los dedos, esperando al que el carroñero se fuera, pero en vez de irse, estaba mostrándole una fotografía al Señor Tenebroso. O un papel. Pero apostaría que es una fotografía. Finalmente el carroñero salió de la sala y Lord Voldemort carraspeó. Inmediatamente, el comedor de la Mansión Malfoy se quedó completamente en silencio.

—Siento la interrupción, pero… —Miró hacia la fotografía que le había mostrado el carroñero—. Han traído información importante. Tenemos un traidor entre nosotros.

Levantó la fotografía y se la paspo a Gabriel Nott.

»¿Es tu hijo? —preguntó Lord Voldemort—. En Hogsmeade parecen estar completamente seguros de que es tu hijo y que lleva allí viviendo poco más de un año.

Draco se congeló cuando oyó la pregunta del Señor Tenebroso. Movió la mano, intentando alcanzar su varita, sin verse demasiado obvio. Todos en aquella mesa sabían que él había matado a Theodore Nott.

Gabriel Nott examinó la fotografía.

—Es él —declaró.

Draco sintió un montón de ojos clavados en él. Incluidos los de Lord Voldemort.

—Draco… —dijo el Señor Tenebroso—, recuerdo que tu fuiste el encargado de… acabar con Theodore Nott. Nos aseguraste su muerte.

Draco no contestó. Con un gestó rápido, alcanzó su varita, pero Dolohov fue más rápido que él.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Su varita salió volando.

Lord Voldemort alzó su varita. No pronunció el hechizo. Pero Draco sabía lo que venía después. Iba a abrir sus pensamientos en canal. No iba a detenerse hasta encontrar la evidencia de lo que buscaba: cómo los había dejado huir.

Sin embargo, primero, se detuvo en otro recuerdo.

* * *

_1998_.

_Llevan meses sin hablar. Theodore lo ignora y se la pasa solo. Evita quedarse a solas con él en el dormitorio. Hasta que, finalmente, un día, no puede evitarlo. Draco está allí cuando entra y, antes de que se decida a salir, empieza a hablar._

_—Lo siento, ¿vale? —escupe Draco. Parece que le cuesta demasiado escupir esas dos palabras enormes, «lo siento»—. Lo siento por todo. Por no haberte echo caso. Es una mierda, joder, y mi familia sigue en la puta desgracia y… —camina hacia él— sólo quería decirte que está bien si quieres odiarme. No me importa. He visto lo que tu padre puede hacer. Lo que hace. Lo he visto en vivo y… joder… —Levanta las manos y se cubre la cara con ellas un momento—. No puedo evitar pensar en ti y… —sigue caminando hacia él—. Sólo lo siento. Lo siento tanto. Joder. Tenías razón, es una mierda._

_Está a centímetros de él y casi colapsa. Lo toma por los hombros y entierra la cabeza en su cuello y Theodore se queda congelado sin saber qué hacer, cuando siente que está llorando._

_No mueve los brazos, está congelado. Draco alza la cabeza un poco y Theodore puede ver sus lágrimas como nunca las ha visto. Entonces es cuando ve a Draco buscar sus labios y entra en pánico. Da un paso hacia atrás._

_—Lo siento —murmura Theodore—, no puedo, no… no…_

* * *

2004.

Cuando regresó en sí, fue consciente de que estaba indefenso completamente. Atrapado y sin salida.

—Draco Malfoy —empezó Lord Voldemort—, creo recordar que sabes lo que hago con los traidores…

Draco usó todo el coraje que tenía para tragar saliva y mirarlo a la cara.

—Sí.

—Espero que haya valido la pena, pues.

Lord Voldemort alzó la varita. Draco cerró los ojos.

* * *

2004.

—Yo… —La voz de Narcissa era débil—. Me cambiaré por él. Por favor.

—Mamá… no…

La voz de Draco era débil. Estaban en el sótano, en su propio sótano. El pecho de Draco sangraba lentamente. Al parecer Dolohov sabía cómo hacer que todo aquello fuera muy lento y doliera más. Y joder, dolía. Le habían arrancado la túnica y la camisa y le habían dejado el torso desnudo. Ahora sangraba. Lo iban a hacer sufrir. Estaba demasiado cerca de lo alto de la cadena de mando como para que el castigo por su traición fuera una muerte rápida.

—Por favor… —Draco oyó suplicar a su madre.

—Sáquela de aquí —espetó Dolohov

Draco oye como la arrastran fuera.

—Por favor, por favor…

Nadie le hizo caso.

* * *

2004.

Al menos, pensó, mientras se lo llevaban, encadenado y derrotado, Pansy no estaba en casa cuando llegaron. Había salido a preguntarle a una de las vecinas si no tenían no-se-qué que le faltaba para la cena. Al menos, pensó, estaba solo.

Aquella vez no había Draco que lo salvara.

Intentó no entrar en pánico, pero era difícil. Sabía que seguía. Sabía que se iban a encargar de él. Lo obligaron a tomar un traslador que aterrizó en unos campos que conocía demasiado bien. Reprimió un escalofrío cuando reconoció su casa y no la Mansión Malfoy, que era el centro de operaciones de todos los mortífagos. Sabía quién estaba esperando tras esas paredes.

Lo arrastraron hasta el salón, donde estaba sentado. Tan diferente a él, que había salido a su madre, un poco más alto, con los rasgos más toscos, el cabello cano y la frente llena de arrugas. Pero todavía temible. Lo obligaron a pararse frente a él y lo vio levantarse deliberadamente lento, arremangarse las mangas de la camisa y de la túnica, dejando al descubierto la marca tenebrosa y agarrar su varita.

—Hola, Theodore.

Theodore tragó saliva.

—Papá.

De repente, volvía a ser sólo un niño asustado.

* * *

_1994_.

_—Su lema era «Todos para uno, y uno para todos» —cuenta Theodore._

_Draco parece un poco interesado._

_—Entonces, ¿eran totalmente leales? ¿Los unos a los otros?_

_—En las buenas y en las malas. Se ayudaban entre todos._

_Draco asiente. Aquel lema «Todos para uno, y uno para todos» le parece una tontería, pero aprecia la lealtad de los mosqueteros que fascinaban a Theodore. A veces le dice Athos, como el mosquetero atormentado. Siente que le queda._

_—Yo te ayudaré siempre y tú me ayudarás siempre, ¿no? —pregunta Draco. Quieren ser tan leales como los mosqueteros lo son entre sí._

_Theodore asiente._

_Draco extiende la mano._

_—Júralo._

_—Lo juro._

_Hay una pausa._

_»Aunque seguro soy yo quien te tiene que salvar el trasero —dice Theodore—. Casi seguro. La cagarás y allí iré yo a salvarte. Por idiota._

_Draco sonríe. Parece conforme con aquel plan._

* * *

2004.

—No has cambiado nada. —Le pasó la varita por el pecho y Theodore no pudo evitar temblar ante su tacto, aunque Gabriel Nott no hizo nada. Hacía tanto que había creído estar libre de él, que habría creído que no volvería a verlo, que moriría antes que volver a verlo—. Eres el vivo retrato de tu madre, Theodore, lo sabes, ¿no? —siguió Gabriel Nott—. Ella te quería. Te quería más que a su vida, supongo. —Theodore no la recordaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo había visto unas cuantas fotos que su padre mantenía escondidas—. Yo la quería, así que le concedí un capricho. Un heredero no se oía tan mal. Una lástima que fueras tú.

»Siempre demasiado débil, siempre demasiado callado, siempre muy poco inclinado a… seguir mis reglas.

Theodore respiró hondo.

No recordaba cuando había empezado a tenerle miedo a su padre. Recordaba vagamente cosas de su madre, cosas que debían haber pasado cuando su madre aún estaba viva y, en aquella época, recordaba a su padre como un extraño que lo miraba desde lejos. Todo había empezado después de la muerte de su madre. Gabriel Nott lo había criado como el heredero que era. Su apellido cargaba consigo una responsabilidad que Theodore nunca había querido, un bagaje que no le gustaba. Desde el principio le había dejado en claro que los muggles eran escoria y, aunque Theodore nunca lo había cuestionado —no había visto las razones para—, tampoco le había gustado la idea de meterse en una guerra sólo por eso.

Recordaba la primera vez que su padre le había mostrado la marca.

«Es el símbolo de los que creemos en un nuevo orden, Theodore y algún día, quizá, tú también serás parte de él». Recordaba haberla visto con curiosidad al principio, pero sin demasiado interés. «Un día volverá el Señor Tenebroso y seremos parte del nuevo orden, Theodore».

—Papá —musitó Theodore. Ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse, encadenado, mirando al piso mientras su padre daba vueltas en círculos alrededor de él.

Se recordaba a los cuatro o cinco años, alzando los brazos, intentando que él lo cargara. Quizá alguna vez lo había hecho, pero Gabriel Nott nunca había tenido demasiado tiempo para él. Ya lo había dicho, había sido su madre la que lo había querido, para él sólo era un heredero.

—Siempre fuiste una decepción, ¿sabes? —le dijo Gabriel Nott—. Demasiado débil. Lucius solía decir que debía darte tiempo, que no eras como Draco. Draco Malfoy, joder, el heredero perfecto. Llegué a creer que lo era, que de verdad creía en nuestra causa, que realmente había resarcido el nombre de su familia. —Gabriel Nott soltó una risa corta y cruel—. Quien iba a decir que iba a ser él quien iba a traicionarlo todo por ocultarte.

Theodore cerró los ojos un momento. No quería pensar en Draco, no en ese momento.

»Sus destinos estuvieron unidos desde el principio —dijo Gabriel Nott—. El de Draco y tuyos. Estaban destinados a grandes codas… —Theodore abrió los ojos—. Podrían haber sido los herederos de un imperio glorioso.

La varita de Gabriel Nott se movió y de repente Theodore sintió como le fallaban las rodillas y cayó de rodillas. Intentaba mantener su expresión imperturbable. Había aprendido hacerlo mucho tiempo atrás, había aprendido a esconder el pánico en la garganta lo más posible, a guardarse la ira, a tragársela. Había aprendido a añorar Hogwarts, porque allí su padre no podía influir en él, había aprendido a intentar pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con Draco, había aprendido a no pensar en el miedo.

Recordaba haber creído que si Draco y él iban a estar juntos, nada malo iba a pasar.

Pero la marca había pasado.

—Papá… —espetó Theodore Nott—. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de que me subiera al expreso de Hogwarts por primera vez?

Gabriel Nott se detiene, lo mira con curiosidad.

—«Haz lo que se espera de ti» —le repitió.

—Me alegro de no haber sido nunca lo que tú esperabas —espetó Theodore.

Vió la bofetada venir. El dolor en la mejilla. Sabía que sólo estaba provocándolo. Pero estaba furioso y derrotado y ya no tenía nada que perder. Se sorprendió al pensar que era la primera vez que lo golpeaba en un lugar tan visible. Antes sí le habían importado las apariencias. Ahora no. Ya no había nada que perder.

—Sigues siendo un maldito insolente, Theodore… —Gabriel Nott alzó la varita. Theodore cerró los ojos, ya no tenía nada que perder.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_!

El grito fue de una mujer y oye un cuerpo caer al piso, pesadamente. Abrió los ojospara descubrir el cuerpo de su padre en el piso y a Narcissa Malfoy dirigiéndose hacia él. Con un movimiento de varita, lo liberó de las cadenas y lo ayudó a incorporarse. Lo abrazó, aferrándolo.

—Joder, Theodore, temía… temía no llegar a tiempo.

Narcissa siempre había sido como una madre para él. Su madre, en realidad.

Theodore notó que había algo húmedo y, cuando se separó de Narcissa, descubrió que tenía una herida en el vientre. Ella vio la dirección de su mirada y la cubrió.

—Theodore… tienes que sacar a Draco de…, Theodore, por favor… —musitó ella—. Lo van a matar y yo no puedo acercarlo y quizá ustedes dos puedan huir. Merecen huir.

—Narcissa.

—No te preocupes —le dijo. Le tomó las manos y se las llenó de sangre—. Las barreras de tu casa, de la casa de su padre… son más fuertes de lo que pensé. No te preocupes por mí, Theodore, saca a Draco de casa. Llévatelo. Despiértalo de esta pesadilla.

Le puso su propia varita en las manos y luego un viejo broche.

»Eres un Nott, al menos las primeras barreras te dejarán pasar… Theodore, por favor, el broche te ayudará a salir, en cuanto lo actives.

Volvió a abrazarlo.

»Van a matarlo, Theodore.

* * *

2004.

Narcissa había tenido razón. Al menos las primeras barreras de la Mansión Malfoy lo habían dejado pasar. No había contado con lo que había encontrado después. El lazo del diablo por todo el jardín, diseñado para evitar que entraran visitantes no deseados. Se había abierto paso usando _lumos_ y usando fuego, pero aun así, para cuando había alcanzado la casa, tenía los brazos arañados y había alertado de su presencia a casi todos los habitantes.

No había demasiada gente, de todos modos, supuso, porque pudo deshacerse de los dos carroñeros de bajo nivel que le salieron el paso y dirigirse hacia el sótano lo más rápido que pudo. Conocía aquella casa como la palma de su mano. Bajó las escaleras del sótano tan rápido como pudo, pero nada lo había preparado para la escena que había allá abajo. Draco, medio inconsciente, con heridas abiertas en el pecho. Apenas superficiales, lo suficiente como para mantenerlo en agonía por un buen rato.

—Draco —murmuró.

Alzó la varita y con un solo movimiento lo liberó de las cadenas. Se acercó a él.

«Por favor, que esté vivo».

Todavía respiraba cuando lo abrazó y se empapó aún más de sangre.

—Draco —volvió a llamar.

Empezó a pasar su varita por las heridas, deteniendo el flujo de sangre con un hechizo que le había enseñado Pansy hacía años. Las manos le temblaban, pero se las arregló para cerrar la mayoría de las heridas.

Y luego lo vio. Inconsciente.

¿Cuántos años habían perdido entre traiciones? Se mordió el labio superior un momento y después se acercó a él, lentamente y posó sus labios sobre los de Draco. Sólo un beso breve, algo que siempre había deseado hacer y luego lo abrazó.

Un momento después, oyó la respiración agitada de Draco al despertar.

—Athos… —lo oyó murmurar.

Theodore sonrió.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí.

—Lo siento… —musitó Draco—, por todo, lo siento por todo, por haberte dado la espalda, por haberme convertido en lo que me convertí por…

—No hables, estás débil.

Volvió a besarlo.

—Lo siento —repitió Draco—. Estoy hecho una mierda.

Theodore sacó el broche que le había dado Narcissa y le apuntó con la varita. Lo vio activarse.

—No importa, voy a sacarte de aquí —dijo Theodore— y vamos a buscar a Pansy y a huir de esta mierda y vas a despertar de esta pesadilla de mierda y… —cogió aire para seguir hablando—, joder, Draco, te perdono.

Le puso el broche de Narcissa en la mano y la aferró. Era un traslador. Cuando sintió el jalón en el estómago, supo que habían vivido para ver un amanecer más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 7339.
> 
> Notas del one-shot:
> 
> 1) Sí, la idea es que la vida de Draco como mortífago es el sueño de la Bella Durmiente y la rueca es la marca tenebrosa (o el ser marcado).
> 
> 2) Theodore es el príncipe de la historia o, más bien, el mosquetero. Rescaté un poco lo de Disney que los prometen desde que ella nace cuando el papá de Theodore le dice que estaban predestinados para grandes cosas.
> 
> 3) El lazo del diablo son las plantas de espinas alrededor del castillo donde descansaba la bella durmiente.
> 
> 4) Pansy no cumple ningún rol del cuento, pero me gustaba la idea de tenerla. Narcissa, por otro lado, es el hada (hadas, más bien) que en la versión Disney liberan la príncipe y le dan su espada.
> 
> 5) Draco despierta con un beso, justo.
> 
> 6) Theodore está obsesionado con Los tres mosqueteros porque yo estoy obsesionada con los tres mosqueteros (en especial la manera de retratar la relación de The Musketeers BBC aunque se pasen el rigor histórico por el culo).
> 
> 7) Ya es la última nota, lo prometo. Juro que intentaré hacer menos Nott Sr desagradables. Hice un par que se daba a entender que eran malos padres en la compilación «Nunca quise bailar con nadie», pero nunca tan explícito, ni tan obvio, ni tan mierda. El otro que se le acerca a la mierda que es este es el de «Las cosas que perdimos en el fuego». Pero juro que ya dejaré de hacer tantos Nott Sr malos de adentro.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 11 de enero de 2019


	2. Wentworth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore Nott se salvó de Azkaban por un milagro, pero no se ha salvado de Caterina Zabini. Ya había liquidado a su padre, su último marido. ¿Qué le impide liquidarlo a él? (Adaptación de Blancanieves).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Harry P. / Theodore N. (EWE).

**Wentworth**

_«I am a stranger_ _,_

_I am an alien inside a structure_ _,_

_are you really gonna love me when I'm gone?_

_With all my thoughts_

_and all my faults»_

_I of the Storm, Of Monsters And Men_

* * *

1998.

—Kingsley… no…, no creo que pueda hacerlo. No creo que pueda ser parte de un ministerio que permite esta barbarie.

Apenas si escuchaba. Reconoció la voz del estúpido Harry Potter, porque todos conocían la voz del estúpido Harry Potter. Era el mago más famoso de todo el Reino Unido. Y los había salvado a todos. A todos los que no eran como él.

—Harry…

—No, Kingsley, no voy a ser parte de este nuevo orden. No puedo creer que estés intentando ocultarlo.

Todavía sentía que le dolían las entrañas, a pesar de todas las pociones curativas que le habían dado. Tres costillas rotas. Quizá cuatro. La espalda y el abdomen lleno de moretones, una herida bastante fea en el hombro. Los dos ojos morados y un diente caído. Ese había sido el saldo de Azkaban para Theodore Nott.

—Harry, por favor, considéralo. Podrías evitar que esto ocurriera, podrías mostrar el buen ejemplo.

Estaba fingiendo estar dormido.

—No puedo, Kingsley. De verdad.

—Cancelamos su juicio…

—Porque no pueden permitirse que hable, que cuente lo que le hicieron en Azkaban en el mes que estuvo allí, a la espera de una fecha para una vista.

Theodore no se movió en lo más mínimo cuando los sintió acercarse a él. Había pasado los días anteriores dormitando e ignorando a todas las personas que se acercaban a su habitación privada en San Mungo. La única vez que se había despertado había sido cuando lo habían obligado a firmar un montón de papeles que decían que el ministerio no seguiría con los cargos en su contra y quedaría completamente absuelto de todos sus crímenes si nunca hablaba de lo que había ocurrido.

Y lo había firmado porque sabía que si lo juzgaban, iba a pudrirse en Azkaban aunque no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada.

—No volverá a pasar…

—Volverá a pasar, Kingsley, volverá a pasar. Y lo voy a averiguar y me encargaré que no vuelva a pasar nunca más.

El rastro de unos pasos se alejó de la habitación de Theodore Nott. Momentos más tarde, también los pasos del ministro de magia se alejaron. Theodore se quedó allí, fingiendo aun dormir, cuando oyó el sonido de unos tacones entrar. La mujer que había entrado le puso una mano en el hombro y prácticamente la pudo reconocer por el perfume.

—¿Theodore? —llamó.

Él fingió seguir dormido. Por qué había tenido que venir ella.

Oyó otros pasos que entraban.

—Se la pasa dormido. —Era una de las sanadoras de planta. La reconocía por la voz—. ¿Ha venido usted a firmar la baja? Ya casi está listo para irse a casa…

—Sí.

—Vuelvo en un momento, señora Nott…

—Zabini, querida, Zabini —respondió ella—. Aun uso el apellido de mi primer marido. —Hubo una pausa y Theodore pudo jurar que veía su sonrisa—. Que en paz descanse.

—Ah… —Los pasos de la enfermera se alejaron.

Theodore siguió con los ojos cerrados. No quería verla, no quería enfrentarse a nadie.

—Creí que no volverías a reclamar tu herencia —musitó ella.

* * *

1995.

—No pareces muy conforme con esto.

—Papá…

—Hace falta una mujer en esta casa, Theodore —dijo él. Emmanuel Nott siempre tenía una mirada melancólica y triste—. Hace falta, no sé, vitalidad. —Se miró al espejo y se acomodó la corbata de la túnica de gala—. ¿Quieres ayuda?

Era la cuarta vez que Theodore intentaba hacer el nudo. Simplemente se rindió y dejó que su padre lo hiciera.

»De todos modos, te juro que no me caso sólo porque crea que necesitas una madre o algo… —le dijo—. Aunque definitivamente necesitas una, quizá así nos hubieras ahorrado todos los disgustos a tu abuela y a mí. —Theodore miró hacia otro lado. Ya sabía que estaba lejos de ser el hijo perfecto—. Pero no es por eso. Estoy enamorado, Theodore.

Theodore siguió mirando hacia otro lado.

Ella no le gustaba. Nunca le había gustado.

* * *

1995.

—No te lo tomes a mal, pero tu casa es una puta mierda —comentó Blaise, dejándose caer en la cama de Theodore, con una botella robada de whisky de fuego en las manos—. Es tétrico, cabrón, todo esto es tétrico. Casi tan tétrico como la obsesión de mi madre con los pisos y las paredes blancas…

—Dame. —Theodore extendió la mano y casi le arrebató la botella de whisky de fuego; le dio un trago largo y luego se la devolvió—. Puedes quedarte con la recámara de invitados. Supongo.

—Ahora tendrás que aguantarme todos los días. Vacaciones incluidas.

Theodore soltó un quejido. Habían sido amigos desde el primer momento en que se habían subido al expreso de Hogwarts, pero eso no significara que quisiera a Blaise Zabini siempre en su vida. Blaise solía abrumar a cualquiera, incluida a Pansy, que le tenía más paciencia que el resto. Si iba a vivir con alguien, prefería que fuera Draco, que al menos tenía un instinto de a decencia.

—Te odio —le dijo Theodore.

—No es cierto. —Blaise le dio un trago a la botella de whisky de fuego y luego se la pasó—. ¿Crees que oiremos su cómo… ya sabes…? —Hizo varios gestos obscenos con las manos. Theodore rodó los ojos—. La casa es muy grande, pero si gritan…

—No sé —dijo Theodore. Le dio un trago a la botella—. Oye, Blaise… —hizo una pausa antes de formular la pregunta que tenía atorada en la punta de la lengua—, lo de tu madre… sobre… sus maridos… ¿es cierto?

Blaise se quedó callado un momento.

—Joder. No me hagas preguntas que no quiero responder.

La respuesta lo hizo cagarse de miedo. Hubo una pausa.

»Sólo… nunca te metas con ella.

* * *

1997.

—Es una pena, de verdad…

—Y su hijo es tan joven aún…

Theodore intentó bloquear todos los comentarios que alcanzaba a oír, sentado justo al lado del ataúd, completamente cerrado, con la barbilla apoyada en él. No sabía qué sentir. No sabía cómo se suponía que debía sentirse. Volvería a Hogwarts apenas pasando año nuevo y todo el mundo había cambiado. Su padre estaba en ese estúpido ataúd y él tenía una marca tenebrosa negra y reluciente en el antebrazo, porque alguien tenía que llenar el espacio de su padre. Los mortífagos no le habían dado mucha opción. Aceptar o morir. Al final, Draco le había dicho que no dolía demasiado y que él le cubriría las espaldas.

Caterina Zabini se acercó hasta él. Llevaba una taza de té en la mano.

—¿Quieres té, Theodore? —preguntó.

Le daba mala espina aquella mujer. Siempre le había dado mala espina, siempre había tenido un mal presentimiento.

—Gracias —respondió.

—Lo siento, Theodore, de verdad —musitó la señora Zabini—. Lo siento. Nunca quise que pasara esto.

Todo sonaba a mentiras.

* * *

1998.

Volvió a casa aun con un cabestrillo y el abdomen vendado. Los moretones de la cara prácticamente habían desaparecido, pero el torso todavía estaba lleno de ellos. Le dolía el alma, incluso. Se había ganado todo aquello por la guerra. Porque por más que Draco hubiera prometido cubrirle la espalda, por más que Draco hubiera hecho todo lo que se suponía que él debía hacer, seguía teniendo la marca, seguía siendo un mortífago, seguía siendo culpable de atrocidades. En Azkaban, los guardias se lo habían recordado bastante bien. La mayoría había perdido familiares en la guerra y se lo cobraban con los presos. Theodore sabía que no había sido sólo él, había oído los gritos en las celdas. Pero sí sabía que él se les había salido de las manos. Que estaría muerto si no lo hubieran llevado a San Mungo. Y, cuando había amenazado con contárselo al mundo, simplemente le habían ofrecido una absolución en la que ni él ni el ministerio creían. Habían metido todo el asunto debajo de la alfombra.

Cuando entró en casa, se sintió momentáneamente aliviado de respirar un aire conocido, de encontrarse en un lugar donde prácticamente siempre se había sentido a salvo. Se dirigió a la sala. Todo estaba prácticamente como lo recordaba. Una enorme fotografía de su madre aún estaba colgada encima de la chimenea. Se acercó a ella.

Theodore Nott era prácticamente idéntico a su madre. Tenían los mismos pómulos y el mismo cabello oscuro, casi tan negro como el ébano. Su madre lo peinaba hacia atrás, en un chongo medio suelto, pero él dejaba que le cayera rebelde por los hombros. La piel clara, casi translúcida. Lo había heredado todo de ella. En la fotografía de encima de la chimenea apenas tenía veinte años, poco menos. Era una foto muy vieja. Sería de entre diez o quince años antes de que Theodore naciera. Su padre nunca había hablado demasiado de Liberty Nott.

«Era muy guapa, Theodore, por eso me casé con ella».

«Ella…, estaba desesperada por tener un hijo. Hizo todos los rituales mágicos antiguos que pudo».

«Su salud siempre fue débil, incluso antes de que nacieras».

Mientras veía la fotografía, Theodore notó algo en el borde. Había restos del yeso de la pared de la chimenea, como si hubieran intentado quitar la fotografía. Frunció el ceño y, detrás de él, escuchó los pasos inconfundibles de Caterina Zabini.

—Ah, ya estás aquí —oyó su voz y se dio la vuelta, para encararla—. Bienvenido de nuevo, Theodore. —Siempre era demasiado cuidada con sus gestos, sus expresiones—. Espero que vuelvas a sentirte como… en casa. —Sonrió y la sonrisa se le vio falsa en los labios—. Cambiaron algunas cosas mientras no estabas. Espero que no te moleste.

Theodore negó con la cabeza. Apuesto a que había intentado quitar la fotografía de su madre de la pared.

—No, nada.

Caterina amplió su sonrisa.

—Blaise está arriba —indicó. Y después sus pasos se perdieron en dirección a la cocina.

* * *

1999.

—No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto —se quejó, mientras caminaba tras ella. Pansy Parkinson iba dejando tras de sí el ruido de sus tacones al chocar contra el suelo mientras él intentaba mantenerle el paso—. Es lugar va a estar lleno de Gryffindors, Pansy, no puedo creerlo, no puedo…

—Me invitó Tracey —dijo ella— y a Tracey no puedo fallarle.

—Pero lleno de Gryffindors, de verdad —se quejó Theodore—; si alguno sabe hacer mal de ojo de verdad estamos completamente jodidos. Vamos a tener mala suerte hasta el fin de nuestros días…

Pansy se detuvo.

—Theodore, ya sé que ese lugar va a estar lleno de gente inaguantable —espetó—. Créeme, lo sé. Me miran mal cada que aparezco en una reunión, pero no pueden decir nada porque Tracey me defiende y porque nadie se atreve meterse con Tracey porque nadie quiere que Finnigan se moleste, aunque realmente a nadie le guste su nueva novia y… —Se detuvo para tomar aire—. El caso es que me da exactamente igual. Acabamos de salir de Hogwarts. O lo que sea. Que superen las casas y las divisiones estúpidas.

Theodore suspiró y siguió caminando. Al menos Pansy no tenía una marca en el antebrazo, pero igual había cometido un pecado imperdonable que la hacía ser una paria en las fiestas: había señalado a Potter con el dedo y había sugerido que debían entregarlo para salvarse.

—¿Y por qué me invitaste a mí? —le preguntó—. Blaise suele caerle mucho mejor a la gente.

—Porque Blaise está muy ocupado revolcándose con su nueva novia —espetó Pansy y juntó los labios.

—¿Qué tiene una nueva novia…?

—¿No lo sabes? —Pansy lo miró con suspicacia—. Vives bajo el mismo techo que él.

—Casi nunca está —espetó Theodore—. No es que le guste mi casa. Últimamente discute mucho con la viuda negra, pero no sé sobre qué discuten porque nadie me informa —le contó a Pansy—. Así que siempre se larga y me quedo yo allí con la viuda…

—¿Sabe que le dices así?

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—No.

—¿Y que la detestas?

—Creo que puede adivinarlo.

—¿Y sabe las ideas que tienes sobre las circunstancias de la muerte de tu padre?

—Por supuesto que no.

Había pensado demasiadas veces en las casualidades que habían resultado en la muerte de su padre, pero sólo Pansy conocía sus sospechas. No se las había contado a nadie más. Ni siquiera a Daphne, que solía ser a quien le contaba todos sus secretos. Pero aquello siempre le había parecido una de las cosas que tenían escrito en todas partes «cuéntaselo a Pansy», porque Pansy era capaz de gritarle si estaba diciendo tonterías y decirle que dejara de ser un idiota. Pero con lo referente a la muerte de su padre nunca le había dicho nada de eso.

—Pues que no se entere —dijo Pansy—. Ya llegamos. —Estaban frente a un bar que había abierto hacía no mucho—. Evita el contacto humano, por favor —le suplicó—, no quiero que nos corran.

—No puedo hacer milagros.

—Por favor —le dijo—. Hubiera traído a Blaise, pero claro, como está muy ocupado con su nueva novia… —Entró al bar.

Al principio no parecieron notarlos, lo que fue un alivio para Theodore. Pansy lo llevo hasta una de las mesas de una de las esquinas y después fue a conseguir dos vasos de whisky de fuego. Volvió con mala cara.

—Medio Hogwarts está aquí —dijo, al dejar los vasos sobre la mesa—. El medio que no nos cae bien.

—¿Y cuál es la ocasión?

—El cumpleaños de Tracey —dijo Pansy.

—¿A quién más invitó?

—A Millicent, pero no creo que venga, porque no le gustan las fiestas —dijo Pansy—. También a Moon, que sinceramente me cae terrible, pero supongo que llegará en algún momento. Me dijo que le dijera a Blaise pero…

—… está ocupado revolcándose con su nueva novia —completó Theodore. Se quedó mirando su rostro ceñudo—. ¿Celosa?

—No, claro que no… —Pansy sacudió la cabeza—. Es sólo que… creí… que…

—¿Qué?

—Nada, tonterías románticas —contestó Pansy—. Yo siempre me las creo, ¿no? Igual con Draco. Joder. —Le dio un trago largo al whisky de fuego—. Me encantan las historias de los príncipes azules.

—Tus palabras, no las mías.

Se quedaron allí, bebiendo y platicando. Tracey se acercó a saludarlos con su nuevo cabello pelirrojo muy obviamente teñido, con su novio del brazo, que les dedicó apenas un asentimiento y que Theodore recordaba como el idiota —o el genio, dependiendo de la perspectiva— de los fuegos artificiales. Se veía feliz. Al final Blaise apareció del brazo de su nueva novia, los dos ya bastante borrachos e incapaces de mantenerse apartados si quiera dos segundos el uno del otro. Pelirroja natural. A Theodore le sonaba su cara, pero no su nombre —«Susan Bones», se había presentado—. Antes de irse, Blaise le había dicho que le dijera a su madre que no llegaría a casa y le había guiñado un ojo.

—Pues yo no le pienso decir nada a la viuda negra —espetó Theodore. Notó que empezaba a arrastrar las palabras, pero todavía estaba bastante lúcido—. Voy a ir por otra ronda.

Se puso en pie antes de que Pansy pudiera decirle que no y se dirigió hasta la barra. Para entonces el lugar se estaba atascando de gente. Intentó que le hicieran caso en la barra, pero no tuvo mucha suerte y de repente sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

—¿Theodore Nott? —dijo una voz.

Al darse la vuelta, reconoció al dueño de esa voz.

—¿Potter? —No pudo disimular su sorpresa, porque no tenía ni idea de que Potter conocía su nombre, mucho menos su cara. Pensó que no tenía mucho sentido que estuviera allí porque la fiesta era de Tracey, pero luego recordó que era amigo del novio de la chica.

—Eh… sí —dijo Potter.

Carajo, no era nada brillante. Theodore alzó una ceja.

—¿Quieres algo?

—Nada, sólo… —dudó—. ¿Estás bien?

Theodore alzó ambas cejas.

—Eh, sí…

Se dio la vuelta para irse.

—¡Espera! —dijo Potter, estirando su mano para ponérsela en el hombro—. Yo sólo… —Carraspeó—. Lo siento por lo de Azkaban y… eso.

Theodore no estaba acostumbrado a que le recordaran que unos cuantos guardias de Azkaban lo habían dejado hecho trizas. Pero ese era Potter. Sabía que había tenido algo que ver para que lo liberaran, sabía que después de eso se había negado a trabajar para el ministerio, diciendo que «los buenos» no podían ser esa clase de personas. Nunca le había puesto atención pero lo sabía.

—Si no tienes nada más que decir…

De nuevo hizo además de irse.

—¡Nott, espera!

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Theodore sintió el impulso de rodar los ojos, pero no lo hizo.

—Pansy y yo estamos al fondo —dijo y se fue, dejando a Potter sólo, allí parado.

Volvió a la mesa con Pansy, que estaba hablando con un rubio insoportable que a Theodore le costó trabajo reconocer —«Smith», pensé, después de cinco minutos—. Acabó dejándolo solo para irse a bailar con el rubio imbécil. Aunque, siendo justo, se dijo, Pansy le había preguntado si no le importaba, y si él hubiera puesto cara de tortura no lo hubiera dejado sólo, pero en vez de eso le hizo un gesto de que se divirtiera. Se quedó sólo viéndolos a lo lejos bailar un par de canciones hasta que alguien se paró enfrente de la mesa y dejó un vaso.

—Te traje más whisky de fuego —oyó la voz de Potter—. ¿Puedo? —señaló la silla vacía.

Theodore se encogió de hombros.

—Mientras tu lástima no me salpique…

—No es lástima —se apresuró a decir Potter, pero había enrojecido. Era obvio que si le tenía al menos algo de lástima—. Sólo…

—¿Sólo qué? —preguntó Nott—. Tienes una irritante costumbre de dejar las oraciones a la mitad, Potter. —Potter no respondió—. Bueno, supongo que hablaré sólo mientras estás aquí.

—No, no es eso, es sólo que…

—Otra vez dejas las oraciones a la mitad.

—No sabía que iba a encontrarte en el bar de Seamus. —Bueno, al menos era capaz de terminar una frase, se dijo Theodore. No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Potter nervioso. Bueno, no estaba acostumbrado a verlo. Punto.

—¿Seamus? —preguntó, pero se respondió él solo segundos después—: Ah, Finnigan. Bueno, Tracey invitó a Pansy y Pansy me invitó a mí porque nadie más estaba disponible. Y Tracey es… una amiga. Supongo. Es más amiga de Pansy que mía.

—Ah —dijo Potter—. Sí, sé que Pansy suele estar aquí.

—Supongo que se acostumbraron a su presencia.

—Algo así —dijo Potter—. No vengo demasiado por aquí.

—Bueno, ¿por qué estás aquí? —preguntó Nott—. Y por aquí, quiero decir… ahí, en esa silla. Enfrente.

—No sé, te ves en necesidad de amigos.

—¿Caridad?

—No dije eso. —La voz de Potter salió entre dientes—. No dije eso.

—Bueno, puede quedarte ahí —dijo Nott—. Sólo bebe. A mí me da igual. Y sólo para que lo sepas: no necesito tu lástima ni tu caridad. Lo de Azkaban fue hace un año, ya lo superé. Y por si acaso, me mantengo en el camino recto. Demasiado dolor de cabeza lo de ser criminal sin sueldo. —Le dio un trago al whisky de fuego.

—No soy auror, Nott. —Otra vez entre dientes.

—Ya sé —respondió Theodore—, pero sigues siendo un maldito héroe. Es irresistible para ti no hacer el bien, ¿no?

Dos horas después, estaban mucho más borrachos. Theodore descubrió que Harry Potter no le caía especialmente «mal», pero sí lo desesperaba. En su opinión tenía tendencias suicidas, demasiadas opiniones sobre el «bien» y el «mal» y lo «correcto» y esas mierdas, y cierta tendencia a contar parte de su vida privada cuando estuvo borracho. No le sacó ni dos palabras mientras aun estuvo sobrio, pero después se enteró que él y la Weasley ya no salían —según palabras de Potter: «ella empacó y se largó a recorrer el mundo, al parecer yo sólo la… detenía»—, que no tenía trabajo fijo —«soy un héroe de guerra con crisis laboral…»—, pero que bajo ningún concepto volvería al ministerio —«ni siquiera sé para que entré a trabajar allí, si siempre han sido una mierda…»— y que tenía un enorme complejo de héroe. También le preguntó cosas a Theodore, que se mantuvo un poco más callado. Cosas como que si tenía novia —«no me gustan las chicas, Potter»—, familia —«si cuentas a Blaise Zabini y a su madre como familia…»— o que pensaba hacer de su vida —«nadar en mi herencia, supongo».

Después Harry dijo que tenía que ir al baño y se largó. Theodore empezó a pensar que se había ahogado allí cuando no regresó y fue a buscarlo. Lo encontró en los lavabos.

—¿Potter?

—Creo… que… estoy… más borracho… de lo que… pensaba. —Arrastraba las palabras y parecía haber perdido todo el equilibro.

—No me digas —espetó Theodore.

Se acercó.

—Oye…, Nott… —dijo Harry—. No iba a decírtelo pero… —Hubo una pausa demasiado larga y Theodore estuvo a punto de decirle que dejara todas las oraciones a la mitad—. Pero… creo que estás… guapo.

—Gracias por remarcar obviedades —espetó Nott—. Vamos, necesitas caminar, no puedes acampar en el baño de…

Pero no acabó la frase porque Potter —Harry Potter, el héroe del mundo mágico, el jodido niño que vivió— lo besó. Y Theodore, inicialmente sorprendido, acabó devolviéndole el beso porque sospechó que después sería una buena historia que contar.

* * *

1999.

Estaba crudo. Estaba excepcionalmente crudo. Le dolía la cabeza, le ardían los ojos, sentía una sensación horrible en el estómago y estaba a punto de jurar que nunca volvería a ponerse borracho en su vida cuando alguien abrió su recámara de un portazo. Se dio una vuelta en la cama y puso la cabeza contra la almohada, nada dispuesto a lidiar con lo que fuera que estuviera pasando afuera.

—¡Buenos días, bella durmiente!

—¿Qué carajos es una bella durmiente!

—Una princesa, Theodore —espetó Blaise—. Muggle. Sinceramente eres muy selectivo para lo que lees. No te gustan las historias que acaban bien…

—No leo libros muggles —espetó Theodore.

—Claro que sí, ese con el que te traumaste cuando teníamos quince años…

—No leo libros muggles —repitió Theodore, enterrándose en las cobijas—. Y lárgate, ¿no que no ibas a llegar?

—No, efectivamente, planeaba no llegar y coger con Susan hasta que cayéramos rendidos en su cama pero gracias a que tuviste la amabilidad de no decirle a mi madre…

—Siempre.

—… recibí un montón de vociferadoras a las cinco de la mañana porque tenía que hablar conmigo de algo muy urgente. Repito, muy urgente. —Blaise quitó todas las cobijas de encima de Theodore—. Que es la razón por la que tenemos que pararnos e ir a dar un paseo. Ahora. —Lo jaló y Theodore sólo se quejó—. Vístete. —Theodore iba a volver a dejarse caer en el colchón, pero no lo hizo cuando vio el semblante exageradamente serio de Zabini—. Es importante. En serio. Vámonos.

Quince minutos más tarde estaba vestido y aún con dolor de cabeza. Pero dejó que Blaise lo arrastrara escaleras abajo y salieran hasta la puerta exterior de la casa, donde lo tomó del hombro para desaparecerse con él.

Aparecieron en medio de la nada.

—¿En dónde demonios estamos? —preguntó Theodore.

—En la nada —dijo Blaise—. Un muy buen lugar para hablar de… cosas. —Se veía nervioso. Otra emoción que no le quedaba demasiado bien a Blaise—. Theodre… —respiró hondo.

—Joder, carajo, Blaise —interrumpió Theodore—. Me está estallando la cabeza y siento que voy a vomitar todo lo que no he vomitado en años y tuve una noche muy larga ayer y besé a alguien y…

—¡¿Besaste a alguien?!

—Sólo dime por qué estamos aquí. —Theodore ignoró la pregunta de Blaise.

—Muy bien… ehm… bueno… —Blaise volteó para todos lados—. ¿Recuerdas cómo cuando tu padre se casó con mi madre me preguntaste si los rumores eran ciertos y te dije que no preguntaras cosas que yo no quería contestar?

—No sé a qué viene esto, pero…

—¿Lo recuerdas o no?

—Claro que lo recuerdo —dijo Theodore.

—Bueno, pues lo son.

—Ya lo sabía —dijo. Su voz salió mucho más amarga de lo que planeaba, pero no le importó. Aquel era Blaise confirmándole que, efectivamente, en la muerte de su padre no había habido nada natural y mucho menos accidental—. ¿Y? ¿Estamos aquí sólo porque me vas a decir que tu madre mató a mi…?

—No es eso —dijo Blaise. Seguía nervioso—. Mi madre lo hace porque… bueno… la herencia. Ya sabes. Esas cosas.

Theodore alzó las cejas.

»Theodore, tú eres el heredero de tu padre, no ella —dijo Blaise, finalmente—. Tú.

Tardó en procesar lo que significaba.

—¿Y eso quiere decir que…?

—Sí, mi madre va a ir tras de ti —le dijo Blaise—. Le dije que yo me encargaría, así que… —se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Necesitamos un plan. Para ayer. No tengo ninguno.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Necesito fingir tu muerte. Al menos ante mi madre —siguió Blaise—. O tu desaparición. Serviría con tu desaparición, la verdad… En lo que pienso como arreglar esto y…

Theodore rodó los ojos. No podía creer que estuvieran allí, en medio de la nada, hablando de como la madre de Blaise Zabini planeaba matarlo. Que él estuviera crudo y que hubiera besado a Potter la noche anterior. No podía creerlo.

—Creo que tengo una idea —dijo.

—¿En serio? —Blaise parecía un poco aliviado—. Que involucre viva a mi madre, por el momento, no quiero solucionar esto con muertos…

—Sólo porque eres tú —espetó Theodore, de mal humor, había estado en lo correcto sobre la señora Zabini todo aquel tiempo—. ¿Sabes dónde encontrar a Potter?

* * *

1999.

No estaba seguro de que le gustara el arreglo de Potter, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. Ahora estaba en una casa llena de pelirrojos que lo miraban con algo entre la curiosidad y el desagrado. Los padres se movían alrededor de él con cautela: sólo sabían lo que Harry les había dicho, que no necesitaba protección y la División de Aurores no se la daría. Los tres hijos mayores ya no vivían ahí —pero dos aparecían, sin falta, cada domingo—. Después estaba le gemelo que quedaba vivo. Le habían dado a Theodore un lugar en su recamara. No hablaba demasiado y, cuando no estaba trabajado, estaba solo. Después el mejor amigo de Potter, que no disimulaba el desagrado y sólo lo aguantaba porque Harry lo había llevado. Y la chica, que lo miraba con curiosidad, pero lo ignoraba.

Estaba viviendo con Weasleys.

Al principio le había costado la idea. No le caían bien, no se sentía a gusto en su casa, donde todo era siempre un desorden y odiaba a los gnomos del jardín. Pero no podía hacer nada. Era la única solución que le había dado Potter. «No vivo solo pero la prensa acampa prácticamente enfrente de mi casa, no es un buen lugar, Caterina Zabini te encontraría en un santiamén». Al menos no le había sugerido que fuera al ministerio. Nunca harían nada para ayudarlo.

Desde entonces, pasaba sus días leyendo en la sala, intentando pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

—¿Juegas al Quidditch? —oyó que le preguntaba la chica.

Bajó el libro.

—No.

—Pues que mal —dijo ella—. Somos cuatro. Harry, yo, Ron y Bill. Percy no sirve para las escobas y George no quiere jugar. Necesitamos dos más.

—No juego.

—Una lástima —repitió ella. Se hundió en el sillón frente a él—. ¿Qué lees?

—Un libro.

—De qué es, me refiero.

—Encantamientos avanzados —dijo él—. Se lo agarré a tu hermano. —El gemelo que quedaba lo había dejado olvidado en la mesilla de noche aquella mañana y a Theodore le había parecido tan buen material de lectura como cualquier otro: ayudaba a pasar el tiempo.

—¿Y está bueno? —La chica tenía una ceja alzada, bastante incrédula.

—No —dijo Theodore—. Pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Tengo que hacer algo o moriré aquí de aburrimiento.

—Puedes jugar al quidditch.

Theodore apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se inclinó en dirección a ella.

—Créeme: no quieres verme sobre una escoba.

—No puedes ser peor que Hermione —repuso ella.

—No seré mejor.

Las clases de vuelo habían sido un suplicio para él en primer año y, después de ellas, se había alegrado de no tener que volver a tocar una escoba nunca más. Que Draco fuera el que volara bien: a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Puedes venir a vernos —acabó por sugerir Ginny—, somos más divertidos que los encantamientos avanzados. Hermione ya hace de árbitro, pero… no sé… podría darte el aire. Eres demasiado pálido.

—Son los genes —espetó él, pero se puso de pie.

Ella sonrió e hizo lo mismo.

—No tiene mucho sentido jugar un partido de cuatro, pero jugamos a anotar tantos —dijo, guiándolo hasta el patio de atrás—. Yo soy la mejor anotando, pero Ron es quien mejor los para. Cuando no lo molestan, claro. —Vio que Theodore aún llevaba el libro en la mano—. Joder. Le diré a Hermione que te traiga libros más divertidos que los encantamientos avanzados de no sé qué.

* * *

1999.

Harry apareció con una caja en la recámara de George, donde él estaba leyendo otro de los libros de hechizos avanzados que el gemelo —que quedaba vivo— solía dejar allí abandonados.

—Te traje esto —dijo—. Lo manda Hermione.

Theodore se puso en pie y sonrió al ver que eran al menos diez libros. Por supuesto, Granger no había podido simplemente elegir un par y había mandado todos aquellos. Theodore los revisó por encima y acabó levantando uno cualquiera.

—Persuasión —leyó en la portada—. Suena como a…

—No sé de qué se tratan, yo no leo —se apresuró a decir Harry.

—Te pierdes de mucho, Potter —dijo Theodore—, por ejemplo, el último libro describía a la perfección los experimentos de un mago que había trabajado con cucarachas toda su vida…

Harry alzó las cejas.

—Ya.

—En serio. Interesantísimo.

En realidad, los dos capítulos más aburridos de su vida.

—Nott…

—¿Qué?

—Sé que te aburres y odias estar aquí —le dijo Harry—, pero no se me ocurre otra solución como para que puedas pasar desapercibido, el ministerio no va a ayudarte. Han estado ignorando los crímenes de Caterina Zabini demasiado tiempo y, además, tú eres… —hubo una pausa incómoda para ambos—, eras, digo… —Theodore se había fijado en cómo se había movido la mirada de Harry hasta dirigirse a su antebrazo izquierdo, cubierto por las mangas de su camisa.

—Un mortífago, Potter, dilo.

Theodore Nott sonrió cuando vio la turbación de Harry Potter frente a él. Era un fenómeno curioso.

—De todos modos…

—Lo fui —dijo Theodore Nott—. Y creo que, antes de hacer lo que voy a hacer, tengo que dejarte algo en claro: no me arrepiento de nada. Era lo que tenía que hacer. Era el lugar de mi padre y alguien tenía que tomarlo o morir por ello. Todos hacemos lo que podemos para sobrevivir. —Ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Está claro?

—Theodore…

—Sé que juegas a imaginarte que soy un pobre diablo indefenso —dijo Theodore, dejando caer el libro en la caja que Harry había dejado en el suelo—, pero no lo soy. No me arrepiento de nada. —Dio un paso hacia adelante, haciendo que Harry retrocediera—. Fui un mortífago. —Dio otro y vio como la espalda de Harry se pegaba contra la pared—. Hice lo que tenía que hacer, todos lo hicimos.

—Ya lo dijiste —dijo Harry.

—Sólo para que quede claro.

—De todos modos no te merecías… ya sabes… lo de Azkaban.

—Eso está en el pasado —dijo Theodore. Puso una mano en la pared, al lado de Harry—. Me alegro que me hablaras en esa estúpida fiesta de Tracey, Potter. —Sonrió—. Y sé que debí de haber dicho algo antes…

—¿Qué…?

—… cuando te pedí ayuda para que mi madrastra no me matara, por ejemplo, pero… —Se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de Harry—. Pero no había podido porque ningún momento parecía adecuado y, sinceramente, esta casa siempre está atascada de gente…

—Theodore…

No lo dejó acabar la frase: estampó sus labios contra los de Harry y él no lo rechazo. En cambio, le pasó un brazo por el cuello y lo acercó todavía más a él.

* * *

1999.

—¡BLAISE ZABINI, VEN AQUÍ!

Usualmente no le gustaba la voz de su madre cuando tenía ese tono. Aunque llevaba tiempo evitándola. No le había importado que matara a su padre porque nunca lo había conocido y tampoco le había importado que hubiera matado a todos sus padrastros porque prácticamente los había aborrecido a todos. Pero Theodore era otro asunto. Era lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano y a alguien que escuchaba todas sus estupideces.

Subió las escaleras hasta el dormitorio que su madre había ocupado en la mansión de los Nott y se quedó parado en la puerta.

—Qué quieres.

Lo dijo recargado contra el marco, sin molestarse en entrar o en imprimirle tono de pregunta a lo que acababa de decir.

Su madre se dio la vuelta y le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

—Ven, ven, ven aquí —le dijo.

Blaise se acercó. Su madre tenía un espejo en la mano.

—Qué.

—Ve en él.

En él, aparecía Theodore Nott, bastante vivo, en una habitación horrible con dos camas y demasiadas cosas. Besando a Harry Potter. Blaise alzó las cejas.

—Qué.

—¡Cabrón desagradecido! —espetó su madre—. Al parecer hice bien en desconfiar de ti porque no hiciste lo que dijiste que ibas a hacer. —Le puso el espejo a centímetros de la cara—. ¡Está vivo! ¡Vivo y coleando!

Le dio una bofetada que lo hizo voltear la cabeza. La marca de la mano de su madre se quedó en su mejilla. Cuando ella se levantó, Blaise retrocedió instintivamente.

—Mamá…

—¡Mamá qué, cabrón! —espetó ella—. Di que al menos tenía un poco de su sangre de cuando estuvo en el hospital para hacer este conjuro o no me entero de tu traición. —Le cruzó la cara con otra bofetada—. ¡Largo de aquí! ¡LARGO! Al parecer yo me voy a encargar de esto.

Blaise salió corriendo, no necesitó que su madre se lo repitiera dos veces. Fue corriendo hasta el estudio que usaba y donde guardaba una reserva de venenos, su método favorito para matar a la gente. Tenía un plan. Aunque suponía que Caterina Zabini no iba a estar demasiado feliz cuando se enterara de lo que planeaba hacer.

* * *

1999.

Theodore cerró el libro cuando Harry entró en la sala.

—Me gusta Wentworth —le dijo, sin mayor anuncio. Había dejado un dedo adentro del libro, marcando las páginas que le faltaba leer, que ya eran menos de diez—. Escribe buenas cartas.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas.

—El capitán Wentworth —dijo Theodore, alzando el libro—. Le escribió una carta a la mujer que amaba enfrente de ella. Buena carta, por cierto.

—Ah.

—Y después se fue. Por si ella lo rechazaba.

—Theodore…

—Bueno, el caso es que ella la lee y…

—¡Theodore! —Harry se sentó al lado de él—. Tengo que irme unos días. Voy de viaje. A Estados Unidos. No sé que quiere su gobierno mágico conmigo, al parecer ayuda en un caso… —Se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Les dejé en claro que no trabajo para el departamento de Seguridad Mágica del gobierno de aquí, pero insistieron. —Le pasó una mano por la espalda—. Volveré en unos días.

—Vale —dijo Theodore, volviendo la cabeza hacia Harry. Lo beso—. En unos días.

—Sí.

Theodore sonrió.

—Te contaré si la chica rechaza a Wentworth o no entonces.

Harry sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo que quieras, Wentworth.

Theodore volvió a besarlo. Aquella relación que tenían era extraña, porque no se parecía a ninguna que Theodore hubiera tenido en el momento, pero a la vez, parecía la más satisfactoria. Harry era un Gryffindor idiota capaz de darlo todo cuando quería a alguien y Theodore tenía una sonrisa torcida y una adicción a sus labios que no podía controlar. Funcionaban.

De alguna manera.

A Theodore le gustaba.

* * *

1999.

Se había quedado sólo en La Madriguera por primera vez y se le hacía extraño. Sólo se escuchaba al _ghoul_ en el ático. Por lo demás, no había ruido en el jardín porque no había nadie corriendo a los gnomos ni jugando al quidditch, ni había nadie en la cocina, entonces no se oía la voz de Celestina Warbeck a todo volumen, ni las ollas chocado cuando se lavaban solas, ni se oía en la sala el sonido de las agujas que tejían solas. Theodore se dio cuenta de que se había acostumbrado al ruido que hacían los Weasley y a su presencia. A sus gritos. A la señora Weasley dándole más de comer y al señor Weasley mostrándoles a todos cacharros muggles que para Theodore no tenían el menor uso. En el fondo, lo lamentaría cuando tuviera que largarse, aunque no sabía cuándo sería eso. No había hablado con Blaise en todo aquel tiempo, por seguridad, y no sabía si había solucionado algo —aunque no lo creía, Caterina Zabini no se iba a rendir por nada del mundo.

Se quedó sentado leyendo otra de las novelas muggles que le había prestado Hermione Granger: Cumbres Borrascosas. Le estaba gustando. Tenía por protagonistas a un montón de gente horrible que, secretamente, le recordaban a algunos de sus amigos. Catherine era como Draco y a veces como Pansy. Definitivamente. Se entretenía leyendo sobre todo cuando Harry no se aparecía por allí. Aunque no entendía realmente la selección de Granger.

Entonces escuchó ruido afuera y se puso en pie. Se acercó a la ventana. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando se le apareció una figura encapuchada enfrente. Por instinto se hizo hacia atrás, unos pasos, dejó caer el libro en el piso y sonó con un golpe seco.

—Theodore. —Era una voz de mujer, al chico le pareció muy conocida. Se buscó la varita en los pantalones cuando ella se bajó la capucha y la reconoció: Caterina Zabini—. Hola.

—¡_Expelliarmus_!

Caterina desvió el hechizo desde donde estaba.

—¡_Inarcerous_! ¡_Expelliarmus_!

Theodore ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sus piernas quedaron inmovilizadas por cuerda mágica y perdió el equilibrio; su varita salió volando y aterrizó en las manos de la mujer. Después de eso, Caterina Zabini abrió la puerta y entró.

—¿Qué demonios quiere…?

—Supongo que no esperabas verme —dijo—. Blaise dijo que habías muerto. Que podríamos reclamar lo que era nuestro…, que no tendríamos ningún problema. Pero mintió. Y henos aquí, Theodore Nott. Tienes que morir.

Movió de nuevo la varita y aparecieron unas esposas en sus muñecas. Como pudo, Theodore se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Estaba extrañamente calmado para estar en esa situación. Pero estaba solo y le parecía inevitable lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

—Siempre supe que usted había matado a mi padre.

—Sí —dijo Caterina—, nunca dudé que lo supieras. Nunca te gusté. —Hizo una pausa, lo vio desde arriba—. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

—Quiere el dinero —respondió Theodore.

—La cantidad de riquezas que viene con tu apellido… —Caterina sonrió—. Es casi lo que me dejaron mis últimos siete maridos. Así que, Theodore Nott, tienes que morir. —Caterina Zabini sacó un vial de su túnica y se lo mostró. Después, sacó una manzana y vertió la poción sobre ella y se la extendió—. Muérdela.

—Más le vale que me obligue.

Tampoco iba a dejarse ir tan fácil. No era un pendejo, se dijo. Pero la sonrisa de la señora Zabini le dio escalofríos. La vio sacar un muñeco de a túnica y se lo mostró. Theodore frunció el ceño, aquello era magia que no conocía. Después, la vio sacar un alfiler.

—No conseguí sangre de alguien que te importe más, como Potter —dijo ella—. No lo niegues, los he visto, puedo verlo todo. Pero siempre he tenido sangre de Blaise, querido. Siempre ha estado allí, a mi disposición. No querrías que le pasara algo, ¿no? Todo lo que le ocurra a este muñeco le ocurrirá a él…

Theodore palideció.

—No le haría eso a su propio hijo.

—No me suelen gustar los traidores.

El alfiler se acercó hasta el muñeco. Theodore palideció un poco más, le temblaron las manos. La manzana estaba en su mano. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era la señora Zabini si estaba dispuesta a hacerle daño a su propio hijo? Theodore cerró los ojos. Pensó en Blaise. Siempre había sido su mejor amigo, casi como un hermano.

Y lo había salvado.

Mordió la manzana.

* * *

1999.

Ginny lo encontró tirado en la sala, aún con las cadenas en las manos, pero sin las cuerdas de las piernas. El libro tirado en el piso. La manzana mordida a un lado. No pudo evitarlo. Gritó.

* * *

1999.

Lo habían llevado a la cama donde había dormido cuando Harry llegó. Parecía muerto, pero Hermione era la que se había dado cuenta de que era sólo un Filtro de los Muertos en Vida, no realmente un veneno. Pero no era uno común. Había algo modificado en la receta, había dicho cuando había analizado los rastros que le habían quedado a la manzana mordida.

Harry llegó y subió corriendo las escaleras. Entró en la habitación de los gemelos —aunque no se acostumbraba a pensar que ya no era de los gemelos, sino sólo de George— y lo vio allí, con los brazos en el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Se quedó sin respiración por un momento y después se acercó lentamente a la cama y se dejó caer de rodillas. Buscó la mano de Theodore. Apenas si escuchó como los demás lo dejaban solo —se habían dado cuenta de lo suyo y Theodore, que no era que lo mantuvieran en secreto porque en La Madriguera era imposible mantener algo en secreto.

—¿Y la chica rechazó a Wentworth? ¿O lo quiso?

Se sintió estúpido porque no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Ni siquiera sabía de qué se trataba el resto del libro del que le había hablado Theodore. Sólo recordaba lo de la carta y aquel nombre que se le había quedado grabado.

No tenían ni idea de cómo preparar un antídoto para aquella variante del Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Les tomaría meses averiguar los cambios. Harry suspiró y acercó sus labios hasta los de Theodore. Aquella era la promesa de que iba a buscar el antídoto por todo el mundo.

Cuando se separó de él, sintió una lágrima que amenazaba con salir.

Pero entonces la mano de Theodore apretó la suya y volvió a latir su corazón. Abrió los ojos. Sonrió.

—Hola, Potter.

Harry no se contuvo y lo abrazó.

—Joder, creí que…

—Sólo para que lo sepas, la chica se quedó con Wentworth.

Harry volvió a besarlo.

* * *

1999.

—¡TRAIDOR!

Blaise vio venir el golpe, pero eso no lo preparó para el dolor. Al final, su madre había descubierto el engaño, aunque él había destrozado el espejo y se había asegurado de dejarlo inservible.

—Diría que lo siento, mamá —dijo él—, pero fue un placer arruinar tus planes.

Otra bofetada le cruzó la cara.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Una variante del filtro de los muertos en vida, seguro la conoces: hace que despiertes con un beso de amor —dijo Blaise—. Magia antigua. Que quizá no entiendes. —Suspiró—. Y ahora, ¿qué vamos a hacer tú y yo? ¿Vas a matarme? ¿A mí?

»Porque yo… porque yo no puedo matarte…

»Pero sí le hablé a los aurores. —Sacó la varita—. Que tengas una buena estancia en Azkaban.

—¡CABRÓN TRAIDOR!

—¡_Inarcerous_!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 7292.
> 
> Notas de este one:
> 
> 1) Bueno, los elementos de Blancanieves allí están: la piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello negro como el ébano. Hasta la manzana.
> 
> 2) Caterina Zabini es la madrastra, Blaise es el cazador. Nott la princesa y Harry el príncipe encantador. La verdad es que el papel les queda que ni pintados. Y los Weasley los siete enanitos, aunque por cuestión de espacio no salen demasiado.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 6 de febrero de 2019


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus pasa los días limpiando la casa de los Borgin, haciendo el desayuno, la comida, la cena. Hasta que un día llega la invitación para una fiesta en la casa de los Black. (Adaptación de La Cenicienta).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sirius B. / Remus L. (AU en el que Grindelwald gana el duelo contra Dumbledore).

**Tristán**

_«Tell them I was happy_

_and my heart is broken._

_All my scars are open,_

_tell them what I hoped would be_

_impossible, impossible_ _»_

_Impossible, James Arthur_

* * *

El señor y la señora Borgin tenían dos hijas que acababan de salir de Hogwarts. Remus las odiaba. Cuando pasaban casi todo el año en el colegio y no podían hacer magia fuera de él era fácil olvidarlas, pero desde que pasaban todo el tiempo en la casa que había en la parte de arriba de la tienda, que ocupaba los tres pisos restantes del edificio donde estaba Borgin y Burke, su vida se había vuelto un infierno —más de lo que ya era—. No dejaban de recordarle que no había merecido ir a Hogwarts —por lo que era— y que no tendría un futuro fuera de aquella tienda, porque nadie querría saber de un hombre lobo en ninguna parte.

No paraban de recordarle todo el tiempo lo benevolentes que habían sido al acogerlo después de que su madre había muerto de una enfermedad fatal y su padre había sido arrestado por intentar ocultar su identidad como licántropo. Se aseguraban de que no olvidara que, en aquella casa, era sólo un sirviente.

A pesar de todo, los Borgin eran una familia venida a menos. Ya no poseían la riqueza de antaño ni una gran casa señorial que, Remus había escuchado, había estado a las afueras de Londres. Vivían en la casa que estaba encima de la tienda —que era grande, a pesar de todo— y no eran invitados a todas partes. Ni siquiera tenían dinero como para tener un elfo doméstico —y era allí donde entraba Remus.

Había llegado a aquella casa antes de cumplir once años. La señora Borgin le había puesto una vieja cama con un colchón que tenía un par de resortes rotos en el ático y le había puesto todos los instrumentos de limpieza en la mano después de decirle que ella no era muy buena para los hechizos domésticos —y su esposo tampoco— y que bien podría ganarse el sustento en esa casa. Le había prometido que le enseñaría algo de magia cuando cumpliera once años, promesa que había cumplido, aunque no le había enseñado más que hechizos domésticos —para que pudiera hacerlo todo más rápido.

Remus se había acostumbrado. No podía ir a Hogwarts, era peligroso. Había recibido una carta cuando tenía once años de la directora, una mujer llamada Minerva McGonagall, pero la señora Borgin le había dejado en claro que no iría: no iba a mandar a sus hijas al mismo colegio que un licántropo, aun cuando la directora prometiera encontrar una solución. Se había valido de sus amistades influyentes: los Black, los Malfoy y los Lestrange para hacer que el consejo escolar evitara que Remus asistiera a Hogwarts, prometiendo que ella se encargaría de su educación —aunque eso no había sido del todo cierto.

Desde entonces, su vida era una secuencia que se repetía prácticamente todos los días. Preparar el desayuno, servirlo, limpiar, lavar trastes, pensar en la comida, hacer la comida, lavar trastes, pensar en la cena, hacer la cena, lavar trastes. Además de eso, los lunes lavaba la ropa, los martes limpiaba pisos y ventanas, los miércoles sacudía un poco y los jueves era el turno de los baños. Viernes y sábados nada pero los domingos iba por la compra. Lo único que movía su rutina eran las lunas llenas.

El señor Borgin lo encadenaba en el sótano de la tienda. Era la única manera de tenerlo controlado. Los grilletes solían tener hojas de matalobos que le causaban dolor y además estaban hechizadas para no romperse. De todos modos, eso no evitaba que no se rasguñara a sí mismo. Solía tener cicatrices en casi todo el cuerpo, especialmente el torso y la espalda y, algunas veces, el rostro.

Las chicas Borgin le hacían la vida imposible. La señora Borgin sólo le daba órdenes. El señor Borgin ignoraba su existencia. Esa era toda su rutina. Hasta el día que llegó la invitación de la casa de los Black.

* * *

Le dio de comer a la lechuza después de que le entregó la carta. Remus revisó el sobre, que iba sellado y se fijó que contenía un emblema que había visto antes. «Toujour Pur», se leía en el escudo. Los Black, se dijo. No los conocía, porque no tenía permitido estar en la tienda cuando clientes estaba allí y nunca habían ido a la casa de los Borgin —porque la señora Borgin misma decía que no se atrevería a recibir allí a los Black—. A Remus todo aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo, él sólo tenía que entregar el correo antes de ir por la compra de la semana. Se dirigió a la salida, donde una de las chicas Borgin —Griselle— estaba aporreando el piano y la otra —Anne— estaba cantando con una voz que dejaría sordo a cualquiera. La señora Borgin estaba en el sillón con los ojos cerrados, muy apretados, como si intentara ignorar a sus hijas. Tenía El Profeta de los domingos en las manos.

—Señora… —interrumpió Remus.

Las dos chicas se callaron cuando lo vieron entrar.

—¿Remus? —La señora Borgin le dirigió una mirada curiosa, como preguntándole qué estaba haciendo allí, interrumpiéndolas.

El joven le enseñó la carta.

—Llegó esto —le enseñó el sobre, extendiéndoselo.

La señora Borgin lo abrió inmediatamente al ver el emblema. La leyó rápidamente.

—¡Nos invitan a una fiesta! —exclamó, dirigiéndose a sus hijas. Remus había vuelto a ser completamente invisible—. La invitación es de la misma Walburga Black —comentó. Las dos chicas se acercaron—. Será en unas semanas. Tendremos que ir a comprarles túnicas nuevas, ir a casa de los Black no es cualquier cosa… —Se fijó en que Remus seguía parado cerca de la muerta y le dirigió una mirada ceñuda—. ¿No tienes que ir hacer la compra?

—Sí, señora —dijo él. Suspiró. A veces envidiaba a los Borgin y su vida, pero eso era algo que él no podía permitirse.

Porque había pasado lo que había pasado.

* * *

Conseguía todo lo que necesitaba en el Callejón Diagon, era su mundo entero. No conocía más del mundo mágico porque, según la señora Borgin, no lo necesitaba. Ni siquiera cuando había despertado muy herido de la luna llena lo habían llevado a San Mungo. A veces, Remus tenía la impresión de simplemente ser un fantasma que habitaba en una casa ajena y limpiaba. Estaba constantemente cubierto del polvo de la casa y la ceniza de la chimenea y siempre usaba ropa vieja y poco arreglada. No le importaba. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Tampoco era como si tuviera amigos. Bueno, en realidad, tenía una amiga. Solían encontrarse en el Caldero Chorreante, siempre que él se detenía allí, con las bolsas de la compra, para pedirle al tabernero que le regalara un vaso de agua. La primera vez, ella se le había acercado por curiosidad y para ofrecerle un poco de ungüento para las cicatrices de su cara. Se había disculpado mil veces y había asegurado que no era su intención ser una entrometida. Eso había sido un año atrás. En ese entonces, Lily Evans tenía dieciocho años y acababa de salir de Hogwarts.

Remus le había contado que vivía con los Borgin —«son mi familia adoptiva»—, pero no que era su sirviente. Le había contado que no había ido a Hogwarts —«prefirieron educarme en casa, paso mucho tiempo enfermo»—, pero no que apenas solía usar la varita. Mucho menos le había contado de la licantropía, pero ella había acabado adivinándolo. Luna llena, todos los meses. Era un patrón bastante fácil de seguir.

Aquel día, cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante, ella ya estaba allí.

Era pelirroja, un poco pecosa, alta y muy delgada. Tenía los dedos largos, medio huesudos. Estaba sentada ya en una mesa en un rincón a la que él se acercó con un vaso de agua.

—No puedo quedarme mucho tiempo —dijo—, se supone que tengo que volver en una media hora.

Lily ni siquiera lo saludó.

—¡Estúpido James Potter! ¡Mira! —le puso un sobre en la mano, que Remus reconoció de inmediato. Tenía el emblema de los Black y era idéntico al que había recibido la familia Borgin aquella mañana—. ¡Lee!

—«Evans: James me amenazó para que te invitara a una fiesta que harán en mi casa» —leyó en voz alta—. «La organiza mi madre, así que será una tortura. Pero habrá buena comida. Creo. No sé. Ven, James quiere que vengas y no me lo puedo quitar de encima, de hecho en este momento está leyendo la carta por encima de mi…» —Después había una enorme mancha de tinta que emborronaba la siguiente palabra—. «En fin, por favor, pelirroja. Sirius Black».

—¿Sirius Black?

—El heredero primogénito. Pegado por la cadera a James Potter, ¿te he hablado de James Potter? —preguntó Lily.

—Ajá.

Remus asintió. No sabía demasiado, salvo que James estaba enamorado perdidamente de ella y la perseguía a todas partes. Estaba seguro de que a Lily también le gustaba él, consentía aquella persecución y Lily era de las chicas que le hubiera parado los pies a prácticamente cualquier idiota que osara acercársele. A veces, la había descubierto sonriendo al hablar del chico, de su cabello desordenado, que Remus nunca había visto y de sus lentes y de lo insoportable —pero guapo— que era. De Sirius, en cambio, nunca había oído nada.

—Bueno, Sirius es su mejor amigo. Pegados por la cadera, te digo —musitó—. Black es insoportable y tiene unas pintas… —Lily suspiró—. Necesito consejo. ¿Irías a esta fiesta?

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Se ve como una buena fiesta… —dijo— y dice que habrá buena comida. Supongo que no perderías nada.

Lily le arrebató el pergamino.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué creyeron que era buena idea invitarme. Oí la postada: «Le dije a mi madre que te apellidabas Macmillan para que no se quejara» —leyó Lily—. Los Black son puristas. Bueno, Sirius creo que no, pero puristas.

—Como los Borgin —musitó Remus.

—Si tú lo dices…

—También los invitaron —dijo él.

—Así que iras a la fiesta…

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Sinceramente no creo que quieran llevarme. O que Walburga Black me quiera allí…

Se quedó viendo a la mesa.

—Remus, ¿quieres ir a la fiesta? —preguntó Lily—. Podrías ser mi más uno. Estoy segura de que eso molestaría a James y quizá funcionaría para que dejara de creerse dueño de mí o algo. Y quizá te caerían bien los dos. O les caerías bien.

—Eh…

—Remus…

—No sé.

—¿Quieres ir o no? Si dices que los Borgin no te llevaran… —dijo Lily—. Y la verdad, tu familia adoptiva es un poco extraña, qué quieres que te diga.

—Está bien —dijo y sonrió—. Vamos a esa fiesta.

Lily sonrió igualmente.

—Te mandaré una carta con la fecha exacta, porque el idiota de Black no la anotó y tengo que escribirle para que me la diga —le dijo—. También puedo conseguirte una túnica de gala, si es que no tienes…

—Creo que tengo una vieja —musitó Remus, medio inseguro—, de mi padre. No tengo muchas cosas de él.

—Vale, igual te presto una —le dijo Lily—. Iremos a una fiesta de ricos, Lupin, arregla esa cara.

* * *

Todo salió mal. Había sacado la túnica de gala vieja de su padre, que necesitaba arreglos en todas partes y se había dedicado a ellos por las noches. Había quedado bien y él estaba orgulloso de su trabajo. Hasta el día que, precisamente, Anne y Griselle Borgin la habían descubierto. Habían llegado con las bolsas de Madame Malkin, radiantes, comentando lo bonitas que eran sus túnicas de gala nuevas y habían subido hasta el ático —algo que normalmente nunca hacían— para pedirle a Remus que les hiciera unos arreglos antes de la fiesta. Lo habían encontrado dándole los últimos arreglos a la vieja túnica de su padre, que estaba un poco fuera de moda, pero aun así serviría.

—¡Remus! ¡Remus! —tronó la voz de Griselle al entrar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Anne, acercándose. Le quitó la túnica de un tirón.

—¡No! —se quejó Remus.

—Por Merlín —musitó Anne, extendiéndola—, que vejestorio.

—¿Una túnica de gala? —se burló la otra—. ¿Pretendías ir a la fiesta?

—N-no… —la voz le tembló lo suficiente como confirmar que estaba diciendo una mentira.

—Por Morgana, qué crédulo…

—Esto está demasiado pasado de moda —comentó Griselle, jalando una de las mandas de la túnica.

—¡No, espera, quiero verla yo! —se quejó Anne, jalándole la túnica.

—¡Ey, no seas bruta! —dijo Griselle.

—¡Bruta tú!

A Remus se le fue el alma a los pies cuando vio como una de las costuras se desgarraba enfrente de sus ojos, dejando una de las mangas de la túnica apenas colgando del resto por un hilo.

—¡No!

Las Borgin parecieron satisfechas con la túnica de gala y se la regresaron.

—Bueno —dijo Anne—. Igual no ibas a ir a esa fiesta. —Le sonrió enseñándole todos los dientes, restregándoselo en la cara.

Se fueron, dejando allí sus bolsas para que él las arreglara y se las dejara listas. Remus se quedó mirando al suelo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Probablemente ya no tendría tiempo de arreglarlas.

Pocos minutos después de que salieron, una lechuza tocó en su ventana. Era una nota de Lily. Su segunda mala noticia del día.

«LA FIESTA ES HOY. El estúpido de Black me mandó la fecha hasta hoy. Lo odio. Pasaré por ti poco antes del anochecer».

Remus se puso más pálido. Volteó a ver el calendario. Era noche de luna llena. No podría ir. Al parecer Lily lo había olvidado. Fue corriendo a buscar pergamino, pluma y tinta para responderle que no pasara por él por ningún motivo, pero cuando se inclinó sobre el pequeño escritorio que había en el ático, al lado de su cama, se dio cuenta de que la lechuza de Lily se había largado.

—¡Carajo!

* * *

—¡Chico!

La voz del señor Borgin tronó en la parte baja de la escalera que llevaba al ático. Casi nunca le dirigía la palabra.

—Señor Borgin…

—¡Te quiero en el sótano en cinco minutos! —oyó su voz—. ¡Nos iremos más temprano y no quiero que destroces la casa!

—Sí —dijo Remus.

Después lo escuchó marcharse. Se sorbió la nariz y se quedó un momento mirando la túnica de gala de su padre arruinada. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaba tanto aquella estúpida fiesta. Era como si por un momento hubiera tenido la oportunidad de pertenecer al mundo y no ser sólo un fantasma o una sombra que se convertía en una bestia cada ciclo lunar. Y todo se le había arruinado.

Soltó un suspiro y dejó allí la túnica y bajó al sótano. El señor Borgin ya lo estaba esperando.

—Te tardaste, chico —espetó.

—Lo siento —respondió.

Había aprendido a temerlo. En general, prefería cuando el señor Borgin únicamente lo ignoraba. Cuando no, significaba que era luna llena o que había hecho algo mal.

Aquella parte de su vida se había convertido en rutina. Se acercó hasta el fondo del sótano y se puso los grilletes de los pies él mismo, intentando que las hojas de matalobos tocaran su piel en los menos puntos posibles, porque le ardía. Tenía las cicatrices de todas sus transformaciones. Después dejó que el señor Borgin le pusiera los grilletes de las muñecas y pusiera el encantamiento que evitaba que los pudiera romper cuando estuviera transformado. Remus no dijo nada, sólo miró a un lado.

Cuando el señor Borgin terminó, Remus sólo se dejó caer y se sentó en el suelo.

—Aun faltan unas dos horas —dijo el hombre—, pero nos iremos ya, así que…

No terminó la frase. Se fue y Remus únicamente oyó la puerta del sótano cerrándose. Pensó que Lily no tardaría en llegar, pero que se rendiría en cuanto lo le abriera. Ya se disculparía después con ella.

* * *

Una hora después, seguía allí. Se puso alerta cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta. Se imaginó que sería Lily tocando, hasta que oyó unos pasos en la tienda.

—¿Remus?

«Carajo», pensó. ¿Cómo demonios había entrado a la tienda?

—¿Dónde estás?

Intentó no moverse. No iba a responderle, no iba arriesgarla. Pero en ese momento sintió el dolor en una pierna y se movió inconscientemente, arrastrando las cadenas con él. Supo que Lily también había oído el ruido cuando la oyó buscar las escaleras del sótano y bajar corriendo.

—¡No entres!

Demasiado tarde.

—_Alohomora_. —La puerta chirrió al abrirse—. _Lumos_.

—Lily, no…

—Ya sé que es luna llena. Tuve que buscar una solución. Y me gasté bastantes galeones en ella, pero…

Ya estaba arreglada. Llevaba una túnica de gala color azul rey que le sentaba muy bien. Remus la apreció cuando se acercó. Ella no pudo disimular la sorpresa al verlo encadenado y él no pudo evitar sonrojarse, avergonzado de que ella lo viera en esa circunstancia. Ella sacó una botella de una poción.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Tú solución —dijo Lily—. Inhibe el efecto hasta la media noche. Son sólo unas horas, pero creo que funcionará. Tendremos que salir de allí un poco antes de la media noche, para volver aquí… Bébetela.

Se la puso en las manos y él se la bebió completa. Sabía asquerosa.

Después la oyó tocar las cadenas con la varita para abrirlas.

—Joder, eres buena, se supone que no se rompen fácil.

—Son hechizos fáciles de romper —dijo ella. Le enseñó una bolsa grande que llevaba—. También traje esto. Una túnica de gala. Creo que es de tu talla.

* * *

En la entrada de la casa de los Black, ubicada en un barrio de Londres, pero escondida de los muggles, a Lily sólo le bastó enseñar el sobre en el que Sirius Black le había mandado la invitación y decir el nombre falso que le había puesto —Lily Macmillan— para que los dejaran pasar. El lugar estaba atestado de gente en la sala, en el pasillo y en el comedor. Lily arrastró a Remus hasta la sala, buscando a.

—¡Rodolphus! —oyó una voz que se quejaba al lado de él, en un momento en qué se quedó parado mientras Lily, parada de puntitas, intentaba ver por encima de las cabezas del resto—. Dile a Rabastan que no se ponga borracho tan temprano.

—Yo no puedo controlarlo, Bella…

—¡Ahí están! —exclamó Lily y lo jaló hasta la esquina—. Vamos, te los puedo presentar y puedo hacer enojar a James porque traje un acompañante.

—Eso es muy infantil…

—Él es infantil —dijo Lily—, puedo usarlo en su contra, ¿no?

James Potter y Sirius Black resultaron ser un par de chicos de su misma edad altos y, según se fijó Remus, extremadamente guapos. James Potter era un poco más bajo de Sirius, con el cabello completamente desordenado —aunque era obvio que había intentado peinarse—, lentes circulares de montura negra, piel tostada, medio oscura y una túnica de gala que le quedaba perfecta, color verde botella oscuro.

—¡Mira, Lily! Mi atuendo combina con tus ojos… —Su mirada se desvió cuando vio a Remus—. ¿Y este quién es?

Remus desvió la mirada de James, pero acabó fijándose en Sirius Black, un poco más alto, con barba de algunos días, el cabello largo, medio desordenado y rizado peinado en una coleta, la piel pálida y las manos metidas en la bolsa de la túnica. A Remus no se le escapó que se le había quedado mirando.

—Remus Lupin —dijo Lily—, es un amigo. Y no hace falta que seas un idiota, Potter.

—James Potter. —El joven extendió su mano para estrechársela a Remus—. Y este de aquí es Sirius Black. —Le dio un codazo a su amigo—. Discúlpalo, tiene una mirada muy penetrante. —Después miró a Remus—. ¿Lo ves? No soy un idiota. Intento no ser un idiota.

—No funciona si sólo lo haces cuando estoy presente. —Lily hizo un mohín—. Voy a buscar algo de tomar. ¡No le hagan nada a Remus!

—¡No, Lily, espera! —James corrió tras ella—. ¡Que Narcissa no te vea o te reconocerá!

Remus se quedó sólo con Sirius, que carraspeó antes de hablar.

—No creo que vuelvan —dijo.

—Ya.

—A ella le gusta mucho James —siguió Sirius—. Pero James es un idiota, así que no salen, ni nada oficial. Los he descubierto besándose, de todos modos. —Se metió un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de la coleta detrás de la oreja—. Después hacen como que nada ha pasado, pero… —Se encogió de hombros.

—Ella es sólo una amiga —espetó Remus—. No quiero nada, ni…

Sirius alzó las manos en señal de derrota.

—Bueno, yo me quedé aquí sólo porque James estaba esperando a que llegara Lily —dijo—, planeaba huir después de eso aunque la fiesta fuera en mi honor.

—¿En tu honor?

—Sí, cosas de mi madre y… —Sirius meneó la cabeza—. Bueno, Evans te trajo y seguro se la pasará jugando al gato y al ratón con James, no sería justo que te dejara sólo. ¿Quieres ver la casa?

—Bueno.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y lo jaló de un brazo para sacarlo de la sala y conducirlo nuevamente hasta el recibidor. De ahí, lo hizo subir las escaleras hasta llegar a una de las puertas y abrió.

—Mi habitación —dijo—. Pasa.

Estaba llena de estandartes color escarlata y dorado y fotografías pegadas en la pared. Había algunos posters de bandas de rock muggles y otros mágicos. El lugar era un caos.

—No tienes por qué…

—Puedes quedarte abajo, donde no conoces a nadie y son todos una bola de víboras, literalmente, he de decir —dijo Sirius— o puedes contarme de dónde te sacó Evans. —Entornó los ojos—. No fuiste a Hogwarts.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

—Me educaron en casa —dijo—. Vivo con… con los Borgin. Son mi familia adoptiva.

—Sus hijas fueron a Hogwarts —dijo Sirius—. Par de víboras. ¿Tú no?

Remus negó con la cabeza de nuevo y Sirius se encogió de hombros, como derrotado. Se dejó caer en la cama, poniendo sus manos detrás de su nuca, estirándose tan largo era. Remus se quedó parado, incómodo.

—¿Entonces es tu cumpleaños o algo…?

Sirius río.

—Claro que no —dijo—, mi madre no me haría esto por mi cumpleaños. Sólo intenta sobornarme. —Remus frunció el ceño—. Para que vuelva a casa. Me largué a los dieciséis. Ni siquiera vivo aquí.

—Pero esta recámara…

—Todo está pegado permanentemente a la pared —dijo Sirius—, no pude llevarme nada cuando me largué. —Se encogió de hombros—. Bueno… ¿Remus Lupin te llamas? —Él asintió—. Ya que Peter no está aquí porque mi madre se niega a que invite a un «mestizo» a esta fiesta y no tengo a nadie más con quien pasar el rato, ¿quieres oír la historia?

—¿De por qué es tu fiesta o por qué te largaste?

—Las dos —dijo Sirius—, son entretenidas, supongo.

—Bueno.

Sirius se hizo hasta la orilla de la cama individual y palmeó a su lado.

—Puedes tirarte —le dijo—. Cabemos los dos.

Remus se acercó, conteniendo su inhibición y se tiró al lado de él. Apenas si cabían, pegados.

—Me largué cuando tenía dieciséis. Acababa de salir de quinto en Hogwarts —dijo Sirius—. Un día simplemente exploté y me largué. Bueno, pasaron cosas antes de eso, pero sería demasiado largo de explicar. El cuento corto es que soy la oveja negra de la familia. O roja. Fui a Gryffindor en Hogwarts, ya sabes, la casa… —Remus no sabía—. Y toda mi familia ha ido a Slytherin, ya sabes, las serpientes. —Remus tampoco sabía, pero aparentó que sí—. Bueno, problemas: me largué a casa de James. Mi mamá se puso furiosa y al parecer quemó mi cara y mi nombre en el tapiz familiar. —Ante la cara incrédula de Remus, asintió—. Sí, tenemos eso.

»Bueno, me largo a vivir con James, ¿vale? Sus padres son encantadores. Euphemia y Fleamont Potter. ¿Has oído de ellos? —Remus negó con la cabeza—. Tienen un negocio de pociones para el cabello o algo así. No tienen tan buena reputación porque a veces critican el control de Grindelwald, pero… bueno, son extremadamente ricos, así que los toleran, ¿vale? —Remus asintió, aunque no tenía ni idea de política. Sólo sabía que un tipo llamado Grindelwald gobernaba toda la Europa Mágica y ya—. Vivo con ellos. Me gradúo. James y yo intentamos buscar donde vivir, pasan cosas y un día me entero que arrestaron al estúpido de mi hermano.

»Regulus. Mi familia lo llenó de veneno purista y prejuicios y al parecer se metió a una secta rara que ataca a los hijos de muggles y esas cosas. —Sirius se encogió de hombros—. Todo muy raro, si quieres mi opinión, pero lógico considerando que lo crío mi madre que es más purista que nadie. Lo arrestan. Lo condenan. Y… —A Sirius se le quebró un poco la voz. Remus se quedó callado, consciente de que aquello era extremadamente privado—. Y… bueno. El régimen del Grindelwald no se caracteriza por ser demasiado abierto, así que nunca salió nada en los periódicos y yo me entere porque mi padre me mandó una lechuza. Que lo habían ejecutado e iba a ser el funeral.

»Regulus y yo nos llevábamos mal, pero… era mi hermano, joder… Así que fui al funeral. Y ahí estaba mi madre, fingiendo ser una madre cariñosa por primera vez en años. No le queda eso, por cierto. Pero ahí estaba, suplicándome que volviera, que mi padre estaba enfermo y… Bueno, no volví. Pero me estuvo molestando hasta que accedí a esta fiesta, hasta me mandó vociferadoras. —Sirius se quedó mirando hasta la ventana—. Si hubiera sabido de qué se trataba ni siquiera hubiera venido. Discutimos a gritos antes de que llegaran los invitados.

—¿Por?

—Sólo finge ser una madre cariñosa porque Regulus ya no puede heredar todo lo de los Black —dijo Sirius—. Su hijo predilecto, el que sí le hacía caso, el que siguió los putos ideales de mierda que le metió en la cabeza hasta el final… —Sirius apretó los dientes—. El caso es que ya no había heredero que pasara el apellido, que continuara la línea. Porque están mis primas: Bellatrix y Narcissa, sólo quedan dos, larga historia, solían ser tres. Pero la mayor se casó con un Lestrange… ¿los conoces? —Remus negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, esos idiotas. Y la menor con Malfoy, ¿te suena? —Remus asintió, solía oír su apellido en la casa porque era cliente frecuente del señor Borgin—. Bueno, son las herederas perfectas, excepto que no heredarán el apellido y mi madre está obsesionada con eso y…

—¿Quiere que te cases?

—Algo así. Hizo la fiesta para buscarme novia. Sólo que hay un pequeño problema.

—¿Eres muy joven? —adivinó Remus.

—Bueno, dos pequeños problemas: no me gustan las chicas, Remus Lupin.

Se dio la vuelta y quedaron de frente. Ese fue el momento en el que Remus se dio cuenta de lo guapo que realmente era Sirius Black y lo cerca que estaban. Tragó saliva.

—Sirius…

—¿Quieres ir a ver el techo? —preguntó Sirius, levantándose de improviso—. Tengo whisky de fuego escondido allí y algo de vino de elfo.

—Bueno —accedió Remus, soltando el aire que había inhalado hacía un momento, puesto que se acababa de dar cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración—. Claro.

También se puso en pie.

—Vamos. —Sirius le tendió la mano.

Él la tomó. Subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar al ático. Sirius lo condujo con dirección a las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea y cogió un par de botellas de alcohol y subió tras de él. La vista no era nada especial: se veía el parque de enfrente y los diferentes ediciones de Londres, pero Remus admitió que se estaba bien allí. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el aire le golpeara la cara. Era tan extraño no estar pensando en lo que debía hacer para la familia Borgin, en de verdad estar disfrutando de su tiempo, poder pararse a respirar hondo y tener un poco de tranquilidad.

—Me gusta aquí —dijo Remus.

Sirius se acercó.

—Esas cicatrices que tienes… —dijo, acercándole la mano a la cara, sin llegar a tocarlo—. ¿Puedo? —Remus no supo que lo llevó a asentir, y después sintió las yemas de los dedos de Sirius Black sobre ellas—. Parecen cicatrices de alguna batalla.

—Supongo que podrías decir que lo son… —musitó Remus.

—Me gustan —dijo Sirius. Bajó la mano y Remus abrió los ojos—. Te ves bien. —Sirius se llevó la mano al cabello y se deshizo la coleta. Dejó el cabello le callera rebelde y sólo se pasó la mano por él para peinarlo hacia atrás. Después se aflojó la corbata de la camisa y se desabotonó los primeros botones. Remus pudo ver que estaba tatuado—. ¿Tus padres eran magos o…?

—Magos. Ambos —dijo Remus.

—¿Por qué no estás con ellos? —preguntó Sirius—. No respondas si no quieres —se apresuró a decir—, no todo el mundo le cuenta su vida privada al primer extraño que pasa.

—Mi mamá murió —dijo Remus—. A mi padre… —hizo una pausa—. A él lo arrestaron.

—Ah.

Sirius no dijo nada más durante un momento. Abrió la botella de whisky de fuego, le dio un trago directo a la botella y luego se la pasó a Remus. Él sintió que la bebida le quemó la garganta, nunca había probado nada parecido. Tosió un poco antes de regresarle la botella a Sirius.

—Es fuerte.

—Algo —concedió Sirius—. ¿Te gusta leer?

—Sí.

—A mí… más o menos —dijo—. Me gustan las historias muggles porque las leía para enfurecer a mi madre. Hay una… hay una que me gusta mucho. Es de amor prohibido.

—Cuéntamela —pidió Remus, al que me gustaba leer, pero casi nunca tenía tiempo para hacerlo.

—Es una historia vieja —dijo Sirius—. Medieval. La leyenda de Tristán e Isolda. Me obsesioné la primera vez que la leí. Tristán era un caballero inglés que derrotó a uno caballero de la corte inglesa en un duelo para que el rey pudiera casarse con la primogénita del rey de Irlanda. —Sirius se acercó al borde—. Fue a Irlanda para escoltarla de vuelta a Inglaterra y, en el camino, se enamoró de ella. Ella era Isolda. Bueno, es sólo una versión pero… —Sacudió la cabeza—. No importa. El caso es que se enamoraron porque alguien envenenó a Tristán y ella lo curó, era la mejor curandera.

»Se enamoraron como locos, los dos. Ella se casó con el rey, pero no podía olvidarse de él y su romance prohibido siguió en las sombras hasta que los descubrieron. —Sirius le dio un trago a la botella de whisky de fuego—. A ella…, no sé qué le pasó. Pero a él lo desterraron por haberse enamorado. Y no volvió a ver a Isolda nunca.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Se casó con otra que se llamaba igual. Y, cuando estaba muriendo, le suplicó que llamara a Isolda, a la primera, para que lo curara. Ella lo hizo, pero al final le dijo que Isolda no venía en el barco y él se murió.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Acaba mal.

—Algo —le concedió—. Me gusta Tristán. Tenía huevos para enamorarse. Y me gusta Isolda, enamorada a pesar de su deber. —Suspiró—. Mi madre está decidida a no descansar hasta el día que me case con una mujer —le dijo— y le dé nietos. No importa que ya me haya desheredado. Ahora que se encuentra sólo con un hijo al que negó hace años y se le ha muerto el perfecto, está dispuesta a todo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

»No sé qué voy a hacer. Hui para no tener deberes. Para hacer lo que se me diera la gana y no ser como Isolda y Tristán, atrapado en los deberes…

—Lo siento.

—Da igual, sólo eres un desconocido —le dijo Sirius—, te cuento todo esto porque igual ni me conoces. —Le extendió una mano—. ¿Quieres bailar? Desde aquí puedo oír la música desde allá abajo.

—Bueno.

Remus tomó su mano. Sirius lo jaló hasta él, hasta que quedaron muy pegados. Remus no sabía bailar, casi nunca lo había hecho. Dejó que Sirius lo llevara, que le pusiera su mano en la espalda baja mientras la suya descasaba en su hombro.

Entonces acabó la canción y se quedaron parados, esperando la siguiente.

—Oye, Remus —le dijo Sirius. Se había arremangado y el joven pudo ver qué también tenía algunos tatuajes en los brazos—. ¿Tienes novia? ¿Novio? ¿Algo? —Remus negó—. ¿Y… puedo…? —Se acercó a sus labios, se acercó tanto que Remus sintió que se le iba a disparar el pulso. Pero estaba allí y le estaba pidiendo permiso.

—Hazlo —musitó Remus.

Entonces lo besó.

Siguieron bailando, pegados, se besaron más, bebieron más whisky de fuego. Perdieron la noción del tiempo hasta que Remus notó una sensación extraña y entró en pánico.

—Sirius. Sirius… ¿qué hora es?

Sirius miró el reloj que tenía en la muñeca.

—Cinco para las doce.

Remus palideció.

—Oh, joder, joder, joder… —Se separó de él, casi empujándolo hacia atrás—. Tengo que irme, lo siento, lo siento… —Corrió hasta las escaleras.

—¡Remus!

Ignoró el grito y siguió corriendo escaleras abajo. No vio a Lily por ninguna parte, dejó caer la túnica y se quedó sólo con la camisa y los pantalones. Corrió hasta la puerta de la casa y salió corriendo. Unas cuadras más abajo, supo que no llegaría a tiempo, que estaba demasiado lejos del Callejón Diagon, de Knockturn. Sintió como empezaba a perder el control de sí mismo y todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Y gritó.

* * *

Volvió a casa de los Borgin porque no conocía otro lugar. Había despertado a las afueras del Londres muggle y había caminado hasta encontrar Charing Cross y el Caldero Chorreante. Caminó con la ropa prácticamente deshecha, con nuevas heridas y cicatrices. Cuando entró en la tienda no había clientes. Estaba sólo la señora Borgin y el señor Borgin, en el mostrador sobre unos libros del inventario.

Fue ella la que lo vio llegar y se acercó para propinarle un bofetón. Remus ni siquiera se resistió cuando sintió el dolor en la mejilla y como la señora le había dejado marcadas las uñas.

—Desearás no haberte escapado nunca —le espetó—. Si el ministerio descubre que estuviste suelto…

—Lo siento —musitó.

El señor Borgin lo agarró de un brazo y lo condujo hasta el sótano, casi a rastras. Remus sintió pánico. Repitió el «lo siento» como mantra, pero nada sirvió cuando el señor Borgin lo encadenó, viendo hacia la pared, como nunca solía hacerlo. Sintió que le ardía la piel donde la planta de matabolos, el acónito, alcanzaba a tocarlo.

—Ya oíste a mi esposa —dijo el señor Borgin—. Te arrepentirás de haber huído.

—Por favor… —suplicó Remus.

Volteó un poco y lo vio arremangarse y sostener la varita. Dio un coletazo con ella, con un hechizo no verbal, y entonces Remus sintió como si le hubieran dado un latigazo en la espalda. Gritó. Pero el señor Borgin no se detuvo hasta dejarle la espalda llena de marcas y él estaba temblando y prácticamente no podía contener los gritos de dolor.

Entonces el tormento paró. El señor Borgin se acercó y le quitó los grilletes. Lo hizo darse la vuelta y se los volvió a poner. Remus se dejó caer, sentado, evitando que su espalda tocara la pared.

—Te quedarás aquí hasta que mi esposa decida que no está aterrada de ti.

Lo último que oyó fue la puerta del sótano cerrarse.

* * *

Las muñecas y los tobillos le quedaron rojos, producto del acónito. Las heridas de la espalda cerraron, pero Remus sabía que habían cicatrizado mal y que tenía riesgo de haberse infectado. Cada que entraba la señora Borgin a dejarle la comida le suplicaba que no lo dejara ahí, pero cada vez, ella lo ignoraba. Lily había ido a preguntar por él, la había oído, pero había oído como el señor Borgin le decía que no estaba y que no había vuelto. Quiso gritar para alertar a Lily, pero se contuvo: ni quería causarse más problemas, ni quería causárselos él.

Se quedó en el sótano hasta que la señora Borgin decidió dejarlo salir. Estaba más flaco y mucho más débil. Pero la señora Borgin sólo le puso la escoba en las manos y le dijo que había que limpiar. Remus asintió y lo hizo. Pero no podía más. Nunca antes habían sido así de crueles con él. No habían sido amables, pero nunca lo habían dejado tan al borde de la muerte. Así que, cuando llegó la noche, simplemente empacó las pocas cosas que tenía, aferró la varita y salió de la tienda cuando ya todos estaban dormidos. Se dirigió al Caldero Chorreante, medio tambaleándose y se acercó al tabernero. Le enseñó los galeones que tenía.

—¿Alcanza para una noche?

El tabernero se quedó viendo el dinero y luego se le quedó viendo. Remus supuso que la respuesta era «no», pero el tabernero lo vio tan desgraciado que asintió y lo llevó a un cuarto pequeño.

—Puedes quedarte aquí.

La mañana siguiente, Remus se sentó en una mesa después de pedirle un vaso de agua y esperó.

Lily no apareció por allí.

Al caer la noche, volvió a acercarse al tabernero.

—¿Puedo… puedo quedarme…?

El tabernero suspiró. Asintió.

—Está bien, muchacho.

El día siguiente lo volvió a pasar sentado esperando. Ese día, ella si apareció. Caminaba rápido, iba directo a la entrada del Callejón, pero él casi corrió para alcanzarla.

—¡Lily!

Ella se volteó inmediatamente.

—Oh, por Merlín, Remus… creí que… creí que te había pasado algo —le dijo acercándose a él—. Lo siento tanto. Creí que te habías ido temprano cuando James y yo no pudimos encontrarte. Los siento, lo siento, te abandoné…

Remus suspiró.

—No importa. Ya no importa.

—Black ha estado buscándote como loco —dijo Lily—. Dejaste tu túnica en la casa de los Black y dice que tiene que regresártela y…

Lo abrazó, Remus no pudo evitar soltar un quejido cuando Lily le tocó la espalda.

—No es nada —se apresuró a decir.

Lily parecía alarmada.

»Ya no vivo con los Borgin —dijo Remus, a modo de única explicación—. Pero no tengo a donde ir, me preguntaba si… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. No sé.

—Oh, joder. Vamos con James. Y con Black. Se les ocurrirá algo. —Volteó hacia el taberneto—. ¡Tom! ¿Puedo usar tu chimenea?

* * *

El salón de la casa de los Potter —donde Lily y él habían aterrizado— era enorme. La que supuso que sería la señora Potter estaba sentada en la sala. Lily se ruborizó cuando la vio.

—Oh, lo siento, señora Potter… —dijo.

—Euphemia, querida —le respondió la señora.

—Estaba buscando a James y a… Sirius —dijo Lily—. Él es un amigo. —Señaló a Remus—. Y…

—Están arriba —dijo la señora Potter, que parecía acostumbrada a aquellas intrusiones—. Al parecer Peter llega en un rato.

—Vamos —dijo Lily jalando a Remus antes de que este tuviera tiempo de decir alguna palabra. Lo condujo por la casa, con dirección a las escaleras y una vez allí, gritó—. ¡James Potter! ¡Dile a Black que venga!

James fue el primero en aparecer. Se sorprendió al ver allí a Remus, pero su expresión no cambió demasiado. Después salió Sirius, de la misma habitación. A él se le notó mucho más la sorpresa: se puso blanco y se quedó congelado en donde estaba. Después volvió a meterse casi corriendo y volvió a salir con la túnica que había usado Remus la noche de la fiesta en las manos. Remus se acercó.

—Siento haber huido.

—Le diste un ataque de nervios a Evans —dijo Sirius Black—. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Casi me revienta el tímpano.

—Lo siento. Era… sólo… era necesario.

—Ya —dijo Sirius—. Lily se asustó cuando vio que te habías ido y le dijo cosas a James y no nos costó demasiado sumar dos más dos. Suponemos que… —no se atrevió a terminar—. Bueno, era luna llena y Lily dijo cosas y…

—Sí —dijo Remus—. Sí.

—Creí que no iba a volver a verte —dijo Sirius—, que habían sido una alucinación.

—Lo siento.

Apenas si eran conscientes de que Lily y James estaban mirándolos. Remus dio un paso más en dirección a Sirius, hasta que quedaron prácticamente pegados. Sirius no pudo contenerse más y lo abrazó, apretándolo contra sí mismo. Pero se congeló cuando notó las cicatrices y Remus soltó un quejido.

—¿Qué carajos…? —musitó—. Lo siento. —Sus manos se dirigieron al pecho de Remus, a los botones de su camisa—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó.

Remus dudó un momento, pero después asintió.

—Ey, Lils —alcanzó a oír la voz de James—. Vamos a darles espacio. —No volteó, pero supo que se habían ido.

Dejó que Sirius le desabotonara un poco la camisa y la hiciera hacia abajo para ver las cicatrices que tenía en la espalda. Lo rodeó para verlas y se quedó callado un rato.

—Joder —musitó—. Ven, vamos… —Le tomó una mano y lo llevó hasta la habitación de la que habían salido él y James—. Siéntate, en la cama, si quieres —le dijo, mientras buscaba algo en la mesilla de noche. Sacó un tarro de ungüento—. ¿Puedo? —Remus volvió a asentir, sin decir nada y Sirius se puso detrás de él y lo sintió untándole el ungüento—. Me aterroricé cuando saliste corriendo. Creí que de alguna manera había hecho algo mal.

—No fuiste tú, no…

—Espera, déjame terminar —pidió Sirius—. Hace mucho tiempo que no me gusta nadie realmente —dijo—. Salgo con muchos chicos, pero no hay nadie que me guste realmente como para contarle toda mi vida. Pero confié en ti porque me gustaste y… No sé. Me aterroricé cuando saliste corriendo y me aterroricé más cuando no pude encontrarte.

»¿Qué pasó?

La voz de Remus salió débil.

—Los Borgin —musitó, sintiendo que las lágrimas que llevaba tiempo conteniendo por fin salían—. Ya no tengo a donde ir.

—Puedes quedarte aquí. Podemos buscar algo para los tres.

—No sé… casi no sé nada, no podría mantenerme…

—No te preocupes —dijo Sirius—. James es absurdamente rico, a mí el tío Alphard me dejó una herencia. Tienes tiempo para aprender.

—Apenas si me conocen.

—Tenemos tiempo para conocernos —dijo Sirius—. Tiempo para que te lleve a todas las citas que quieras, para que salgamos a bailar y me cuentes de ti y…

Remus se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—Lo que me contaste de Tristán e Isolda…

—¿Sí?

—Lo que dijiste, sobre el deber y el romance…

—Sí, a veces me siento como ella, atrapado entre esas dos cosas. Y lo admiro a él, con esos huevos para enamorarse y…

—Si tú eres Isolda, ¿yo soy Tristán? —preguntó Remus.

—Supongo.

—Podríamos cambiar la historia —dijo él—. Intentar ver a donde nos lleva esto. Sin miedos. Darle una vuelta a la historia, ¿no?

Sirius sonrió y se sentó al lado de él.

—Supongo, tenemos tiempo y… desde que te vi… —Acercó su mano a la barbilla de Remus para acercar su rostro al suyo—, quería, quería… —Estaban a milímetros—. ¿Puedo? —preguntó. Y Remus asintió. Lo besó. Había algo de rebeldía en los besos de Sirius Black, quizá era la pasión con la que los entregaba. Remus no sabía—. Me moría por hacer eso —terminó, cuando se separaron.

Le puso la camisa en la espalda. Después la túnica. Que Remus había dejado olvidada en la casa de sus padres.

—Creo que… me gustas —le dijo Remus.

Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

—Lo sé. —Volvió a besarlo—. Mi madre me matará definitivamente. —Y otra vez—. Pero vale la pena. —Y otra vez—. Joder, Remus, vale la pena.

Lo valía todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 7341.
> 
> Notas de este one:
> 
> 1) Retelling un poco libre de La cenicienta. Remus es la cenicienta, Sirius el príncipe. Lily es el hada madrina y los Borgin cumplen el papel de madrastra y hermanastras.
> 
> 2) Aunque sigo al pie de la letra lo que Rowling dijo sobre que en el mundo mágico la orientación sexual les vale un poco mucho queso —para restregárselo en la cara— en este caso, Walburga Black si quiere que Sirius se case con una chica por los HEREDEROS. La historia está situada en 1979, tras la muerte de Regulus —pero antes de la de Orion.
> 
> 3) ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Hitzuji!
> 
> 4) La leyenda de Tristán e Isolda me gusta mucho porque es trágica. Y me gustó hacer ese paralelismo que hace Sirius entre el amor y el deber.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> a 8 de febrero de 2019


End file.
